The Orochi's Revival
by Demon God of Chaos
Summary: Ranma gets hammered and beaten by the Nerima Wrecking Crew and meets Orochi. A Ranma King Of Fighters Sailor moon Crossover.
1. The Return of Orochi

The Orochi's Revival  
  
Disclaimer: This Story is purely for the enjoyment of readers and is purely fictional! I don't own anything of these series. So don't sue me! I am just a poor little kid without any money! This is a rewrite of the first chapter. It also has a new Title. I want to shower my eternal gratitude at the people who created King of Fighters and to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi. The story is set after the Phoenix Mountain incident and the failed wedding attempt. Ranma is about 18 at this time. His mother still doesn't know about the curse of her husband and son. There might be some Lemon/Limish content in this fic but it will be kept at a minimum. If the Characters seem OOC remember that I don't know much about the series and please submit me some info about all the people of King of Fighters especially about the female fighters and Orochi. As for the Orochi episode: It happened and that is why Orochi comes to him. Anyone who likes Crossovers is welcome to send me a review. All characters that will appear are all from the 98 series as that is as far as I know but I am willing to add some of the newer series to it. Just send me a review. As for the inspiration for the fic. I would have to thank Ayanami Rei II and the rest of you people who let me read all those wonderful fics.  
  
A Ranma1/2 / King Of Fighters Crossover  
  
Chapter 1: The Return of Orochi  
  
****************************************************************  
  
*Tendo compound*  
  
Ranma was frightened. He wouldn't admit it but he was. He was that way because there was something before him that he would never face. He wouldn't even say a word out of fear of IT. Akane's cooking. It still loked like it came alive and then was killed off. He shivered involuntarily.  
  
"Eat it! I made it especially for you Ranma."  
  
"Why don't you taste it yourself? You Kawaikune Otemba!!" Was what Akane heard but what really was said was: "Akane did you do something with your hair? And would you try it first?"  
  
But she already had whipped out her Mallet and began to prepare for a strike which will send him over Nerima again. She then shouted her battlecry and hit him into the air  
  
"RANMA NO BAKA!!!!!"  
  
*Tendo compound*  
  
She was fuming in anger because he insulted her and her cooking in one sentence. She knew she wasn't the best of cooks but she made sure this time that it was dead. And then she decided that she would go and deliver some rightful feminine justice.  
  
(Author's comment: Yeah right, Like she could actually be feminine. She is just a blind queen of lesbians and into bestiality.)  
  
*Above Nerima*  
  
And there Ranma was once again flying throughout the stratosphere due to Akane's Mallet-Sama. He just landed in a drainage ditch and sat there for a few minutes. After getting on the street again he was thinking about what happened.  
  
*Ranma's Thoughts*  
  
"Just my luck. Why doesn't she eat her own cooking and die of it. I just complimented her on her hair and she begins to scream about her cooking always picking a fight. By the way, I haven't seen Kuno, Mousse and Ryoga today. I wonder what they are up to."  
  
He then walked until he came to a familiar area, and noticed that he was walking towards Dr. Tofu's Clinic.  
  
"I just might check out the doc if he might know something about why she doesn't eat her own cooking."  
  
Then he heard somebody approach him as he walked to the clinic. The person then looked at him and screamed his usual battlecry.  
  
"RANMA PREPARE TO DIE!!"  
  
As Ryoga attacked he swung with his large umbrella and after he lost the Umbrella he began to hit with his fists.  
  
As he ducked under the strikes he gave a vicious spin kick against the lost boys head which throwed him into a wall. Ryoga then stood up.  
  
"You won't beat me now Ranma, BAKUSAI TENKETSU REVISED: AVALANCE OF STONE."  
  
The ground exploded where he jammed his finger in the ground and there was a rumbling to be heard and there were some debris flying through the air towards Ranma all jagged and able to cut through steel.  
  
The debris that flew through the air hit nothing except air.  
  
"As it seems that I cannot beat you on my own I have enlisted the help of you enemy's to help me squash you and make your life hell!"  
  
*Kuno shows up with a katana in his hands and a maniacal gleam in his eyes*  
  
"For the freedom of the Pigtailed Girl and the beauteous Akane Tendo you must be defeated, Scoundrel of the Saotome Clan. Have at thee!"  
TATATATATATATATATATATATATATA!!!!  
  
The katana swipes through the space Ranma just occupied and cut open a trashcan. As he prepares to strike another time a cry can be heard.  
  
"SAOTOME, RELEASE MY SHAMPOO!!"  
  
*Mousse shows up and first attacks the trashcan and then Ranma with his usual chain combination*  
  
Then the near-blind boy launched a barrage of chains with swords attached to them and hit Ranma with one in the chest.  
  
Then Akane arrived and began to whip out her mallet and proceeded to give him a beating.  
  
"Why are you doing this to me!!"  
  
"Because we all hate you Ranma Saotome!!" They said and began to quarrel over the place of the one who should kill Ranma. Finally Akane decided that she should kill him and began to prepare Mallet-Sama for her biggest strike with all her Gorrilla-like strength as only a scorned lesbian can do.  
  
Akane then hit him over and over with her Mallet.  
  
Then Ranma began to think about it al while he was being hit with the Mallet. "Why should I let them beat on me? Why should I let myself be hit by her Mallet and their fists and weapons. I defeated a Phoenix God and Orochi so I should be the more powerful one."  
  
Then Akane stopped and said to Mousse, Kuno and Ryoga: "You can kill him if you like. He deserves it anyways. He is always cheating on me with his whores. The Perverted Baka."  
  
As he was being kicked and hit by blades, fists and an umbrella Ranma felt something in him stirring. He felt anger building inside of him. He looked up to see some compassion on the faces of his attackers but found only hate and anger.  
  
*Inside Ranma's head*  
  
He began to feel a Presence inside his head. It was a man with a compass-like tattoo or drawing on his chest. The man had white hair and a powerful aura and was wearing a white pair of pants. As he looked closer he saw that the man was covered with bruises and burn marks. Then the man talked to him.  
  
"Would you merge with me to restore my live in this world and to create order in your Chaotical life?"  
  
"Why would you offer me your aid?"  
  
"Because you have a right and just heart and are not afraid to use much power without responsibility as you have proven to me the last time we met."  
  
"Why me and not anyone else?"  
  
"Because when I saw you the last time you were using your power to save the young girl who is a queen of lesbians and who tried to cure a friend."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
"My name is Orochi. What's Yours?"  
  
"My name is Ranma. What kind of powers would I receive?"  
  
"The Power over Fire, Water, Wind, Lightning and some others. But I'll just limit you to the power over the Orochi Fire and the Power of Water. You cannot cure your curse without my help but when we merge you will never be cursed again just because I am a Fallen Demon God and my power still is very strong on this world although I was killed a few years ago. But I'll give you some of the other powers later if you can handle them at that time."  
  
"Wow cool. I'll merge with you on one condition"  
  
"What is the condition?"  
  
"Could you tell me what merging is?"  
  
"A big sweat drop appeared on Orochi's head and continued to grow. He was just thinking about the question when it hit him: the man who trained Ranma was an idiot and would need to be punished severely for having made Ranma stupid."  
  
"We would mold in a different person with the traits of both and You would become the main personality as I would be in the back of your head giving you some advice or tutoring you on school or moves."  
  
"Okay then I don't like the school bit but moves looks okay so lets do it."  
  
Outside of Ranma's head the Rivals were still beating on his body and trying to cave his head in. Then a few people were running towards them screaming something about leaving the boy alone. Their group consisted of: A priestess and a man in black clothes. From the other side two women one with blonde hair and one with reddish hair came running towards the Nerima Wrecking Crew.  
  
The blonde woman said towards her redheaded companion:  
  
"I think that Orochi must be somewhere in this part of Tokyo because I felt his aura in this area and..."  
  
She then spots the Nerima Wrecking Crew beating Ranma up and begins to run towards them with the intention to stop them from beating him up and maybe gain a new love interest in the boy.  
  
Ranma was still lying on the ground as the Nerima Wrecking Crew stopped giving him their beating. The groups approached the Nerima Wrecking Crew from their respective sides and the girl in priestess robes said:  
  
"Why are you giving the poor boy a beating? What has he done to you that he deserves it?"  
  
The Nerima Wrecking Crew said:  
  
"He was a villainous Demon who had control over the beauteous Akane Tendo and the Pigtailed Girl." *stick-boy*  
  
"Because of him I have seen Hell!!" * pig-boy* "He has control of my beautiful Shampoo." * Duck-boy* "He is just a perverted Baka!" *Queen of lesbians*  
  
Then she stalks up to Ranma and bashes him again. And again. And again.  
  
*Inside Ranma's head*  
  
"Do you accept the privilege of Merging with me and becoming another more powerful being?"  
  
"I accept the Merging of our Souls and becoming a more powerful being."  
  
Then there was a blinding flash of light and where once two individuals where there stands one.  
  
The person had his hair in Ranma's traditional pigtail but the hair was white with black streaks instead of normal black. His eyes were a bloody red. He stood 1.95 metres tall and wore a black silk Chinese shirt with a dragon and a demon embroidered on it. The dragon was made of silver threads and on the back and the demon was made of golden threads and on the front side of the shirt. He wore a white pair of white pants and black shoes. He then switched back to his normal form which was his normal attire and had blue eyes. Then he tried switching to another form in which Orochi would get to use his body. His shirt became a bloody Red with a black Demon on the back and a white dragon on the front. His eyes turned White and he grew until he was 1.90 Metres tall. He still wore the black shoes. Then he turned himself back to normal and began to decide what he should call himself.  
  
"I think I should call my self Ranma Orochi because that is my name when I was still two persons."  
  
He then started to show his powers to the world as he changed his appearance in the outer world. Then he felt something weird. It felt like intense Hatred and was burning inside of every cell of his.  
  
"What is happening? Why do I feel so much hatred? Is it because of the merging?" He asked himself. Orochi said to him: "No it is your own Hatred that you feel for it was bottled up inside of you for a very long time. You might even go in a Riot because of my soul inside of you."  
  
Then the only thing he felt was hatred burning and then only saw the colour purple and feeling his Hatred turn into Rage.  
  
*Outside Ranma's head*  
  
"You should stop beating on the poor boy", said the priestess as she tried to get to the boy to heal him, but was stopped by the man in black clothes.  
  
"We should do nothing; the boy must have brought this on himself." "I must heal him Kyo, he might be the one who was emanating that power and I want to ask him some questions." "And maybe gain a new love interest", she thought to herself.  
  
Kyo just shrugged and said: "Just let them kill him. I can see that they hate him and from their reactions he must be a playboy or something. Who else would have so much people angry at him without a good reason. And still..."  
  
Then they all heard a sound coming from the beating of Ranma. It sounded like mad laughter and something burning. Then the Nerima Wrecking Crew was flown away from the beat-up boy who was doing the maniacal laughing. They looked at his form as it was enveloped in purple flames. They suddenly backed away as he looked at them with red eyes and a maniacal grin on his face.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
End of the revision of the first chapter of The Orochi's Revival. Let me know if its good or bad and please review. And I want to thank everybody who has sent me a review especially those who helped me revise this chapter with their ideas. Please try to point out some faults in the stories on my ID. Also look at my Sailor Moon Self Insert story if you like them. I'll be working on improvements in Chapter 2 Which shall be called from now on: The Rage of Orochi. It will be largely the same but I'll work on it and expand it a little. I'll try to have it finished around tomorrow. And my thanks are going to Ayanami Rei II for giving me some background info and an idea how to expand the story. Please send some more ideas for Chapter 2 please!!  
  
Please Review I'd like to know your opinion!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The votes for the best person to have a relationship with Ranma are:  
  
Shermie: 5 ( I really like her, she's cute)  
  
Vice: 4 ( somebody please send me a pic of her so I can use it as a decoration)  
  
Mature: 4 ( I like her )  
  
Leona: 6 ( I'll try to get a fairly accurate description of her behaviour and then write it down).  
  
Chizuru: 2 ( please tell me who she likes and don't likes. Haven't got much info on her so).  
  
Kula: 2 ( Please give me some more info on this girl. I don't know anything about her)  
  
Everybody please keep on voting! 


	2. The Rage of Orochi

The Orochi's Revival  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything of both of these series and will not be happy if I get sued. So don't sue me. Sorry for any grammatical errors. I try to make the sentences correct but I am not fluent in English so don't give any crap about it. And I'll also will not be able to write long chapters because I don't have much inspiration.  
  
{} Ranma's thinking [] Attack names  
  
Chapter 2: The Rage of Orochi  
  
****************************************************************  
  
* Nerima streets*  
  
Ranma began to laugh like a maniac and began to sit up and look at the people who were gathered there. There was a change in his appearance. His hair was now pure violet with black steaks running through it and in his eyes you could see the suffering and pain he had to endure for a long time. He then began to emit purple flames and everybody stepped away from him.  
  
"Is he another Hakkeshu?" The priestess asked with extreme loathing to the women with blonde and red hair.  
  
"No he isn't, that's for sure Chizuru. Me and Vice would have sensed it if he was."  
  
"But he is cute isn't he Mature?"  
  
Mature stares at her with a strange expression on her face and says with a little fear in her voice: "Why is he looking at all of us with that expression on his face?"  
  
As she asked it she then immediately knew the answer. It was quite easy to see. As they looked at Ranma they both thought at the same time: "That is Orochi." And they both had another thought of the subject: "Wow, he has become a hunk, maybe he would be interested in dating me or something more." Then Ranma let out a huge scream of anger and sprang into motion.  
  
*Inside Ranma's head*  
  
Just before the rage overtook him he thought about it all and came to a conclusion. {They all hurt me in one way or another, I must let them all pay for their crimes}  
  
*Nerima Street*  
  
Then he began to see the colour purple and flames were all over him. He then started to feel that his curse was slipping away from his body and something entering his mind.  
  
*Mindscape of Ranma*  
  
Imagine a large white plain with nothing to see except white. There were two figures standing there looking at each other with mixed expression. As we look closer we can see that Ranma in his clothes is standing next to his cursed form that was looking at him and he was at her. She then spoke:  
  
"Why are you getting rid of me"? "We could have so much fun together in one body". "But I guess I must thank You for bringing my body back from the dead and restoring life to it". But I don't like the way you tried to get rid of me and... The girl began to cry.  
  
"Don't cry I think I have found a way for you to be alive again in the real world and I will still be free of the curse".  
  
"Thank you so much Ranma!" And she hugged him in the dreamscape.  
  
And then there was a blinding light and the dreamscape flows away.  
  
*back in the streets of Nerima*  
  
They all heard some growling and grunting come from Ranma and as they watched him they saw a shape come out of his back and beginning to take form behind him.  
  
It looked like a redheaded girl with a quite developed chest and with the symbol of Orochi as a decoration on the shirt and wearing a lack pair of pants and a Chinese shirt. She walked away and wasn't noticed by anyone of the people present.  
  
Then suddenly Ranma began to give a loud yowl and the flames that appeared began to sink in his back and the symbol was glowing and then he turned and looked at them with red eyes as his nails began to form into claws.  
  
"Oh shit, he's going into some sort of Riot!"  
  
As she was pulling out a ward she noticed that although he was in some kind of Riot, he kind of looked beautiful.  
  
The same thought was on the mind of all the girls present.  
  
( only excluding the Violent kitchen destroying Mallet-happy blind as a bat and very perverted Lesbian Queen Fiancé of Ranma who sleeps with animals) ( Think of P-Chan).  
  
The so-called Fiance of Ranma began to approach him and pulled out her biggest Mallet-sama yet. With a roar of gorilla-like anger she swung the heavy mallet at our Orochiblooded hero. As the mallet came into contact with his aura the mallet splintered and his shirt was completely destroyed by the splinters leaving his chest bare.  
  
All the girls drooled even more at the sight of those wellformed muscles and his cute butt. And reminded themselves that he was already taken by the Mallet-happy girl but still needed to take a cold shower later.  
  
As he was standing there with a mask of Rage of his face Mature was the first to speak: "If it were the Riot of blood he would have attacked us by now". "Maybe this is...." Then she looked again at his very wellformed chest. As she saw the symbol of Orochi on it she said something to Vice.  
  
"I think it is Orochi who has chosen a new body to inhabit". Then Vice answered: "No, I don't think it is him because then his hair would have been purely white and he would have white eyes and would have attacked that bastard Kusanagi".  
  
Then Kyo saw the symbol on the chest and said towards Chizuru:  
  
"Oh my God, he just might be Orochi and wants to get revenge for the time that we killed him".  
  
Then Ranma's hair began to glow violet with the black streaks began to darken as the colour in it was sucked towards the black parts which get as black as night and he began to grow extra muscles and his fingernails began to grow claw-like and the symbol of Orochi began to glow and then suddenly he sprang into motion.  
  
First he gave some inhuman yowls and then began to beat the shit out of the Nerima Wrecking Crew.  
  
First in line was the blind Duck-boy. Ranma grabbed him and pulled off his robe and threw it away to a corner where it laded with a resounding clunk and some weapons falling out of it and then began to slash with his claw- like hands at the body of his foe. Mousse was bleeding from many cuts but he said with a hate filled voice:  
  
"That shows what you are Saotome: nothing but a monster!"  
  
Then there was unconsciousness for Mousse as Ranma then gave his head a mighty smack with his fist and began to advance at Ryoga.  
  
[BAKUSAI TENKETSU!!]  
  
As he was being pelleted by rocks and debris Ranma began powering up for a finishing move. Behind him there could be seen an aura-like projection of a 8-headed-dragon.  
  
[Orochi's Flare]  
  
He unleashed a dark wave of energy shaped in the form of an attacking dragon head which knocked Ryoga out with multiple burn wounds on his body.  
  
Then he turned towards Kuno who was standing behind him.  
  
"So the villainous cur lets himself be seen in my majestic presence as the demon he truly is." *stick-boy really needs to go to an hospital to check up on his saneness*  
  
But then Kuno saw something that made a chill go up his spine. Ranma was right in his face and with his red eyes he was staring right in Kuno's eyes as he cocked his hand back to give Kuno an uppercut.  
  
But then Orochi-Ranma saw something behind him move and stopped to look at it.  
  
It was his cursed form which was growling at him and now had violet hair and a flame-like aura. She then started to attack him in her Fury because she was now in the riot of blood. (She is only Half Orochi as she doesn't have Orochi's soul inside her) She used a powerful flame attack on him to try to knock him out but that failed and he ripped her shirt open with one of his claws but then suddenly both of them stood still as they looked at each other. Akane began to sneak up on them both to deliver her 'Righteous Feminine Justice' to them both.  
  
*Perverted Girl should know that it is impossible to kill or hurt ranma when furious (Author's Opinion)*  
  
As she smacked her Mallet down at them she noticed one thing with her very little brains. They did stop looking at each other and were both looking at her and smiling very creepy.  
  
When the mallet hit them it disintegrated and then they began to speak towards her.  
  
"You have done both of us very much wrong, for that we curse you with a disability to do the Art". "With this we curse you, Akane Tendo." "My will is the law, for I am the Fallen Demon God Orochi and Ranma combined as one and will judge humanity as I see fit." Then the Female version said: "He would never marry any of his fiancés and would rather marry one of his Hakkeshu or the priestess than you!"  
  
All women blushed at the thought of them marrying Ranma even Chizuru with her normally very cool demeanour.  
  
*Ranma's Speech*  
  
"I shall be the one with the power to resurrect and kill humanity. I shall give back life to those that lost it prematurely."  
  
As Ranma said that he began advancing at Akane. "Aren't you full of yourself Ranma, for this to be forgiven you would only have to eat some of my cooking."  
  
Grrrrrrrrrrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh, yowled Ranma at the thought of her nuclear waste she called cooking and gave Akane a vicious clawed uppercut which gave sent her in LEO (Low Earth Orbit) and in the distance. Kuno was running away is fright, the yellow stain on his pants very noticeable. He was scared by what he saw in those eyes. He saw Anger, Despair and Hatred pooled in those depths. Then he entered his house and began to prepare for some lessons to keep his sanity and making plans on how to become friends with people. His insanity was blown away by those red eyes as he looked in them and saw his own image and insanity reflected inside them.  
  
*Street in Nerima*  
  
He then turned towards the only conscious group of people and began to calm down. His hair began to become black again and the muscles disappeared.  
  
The Redheaded girl also calmed down and came back to her normal self and said to Ranma:  
  
"Thanks for giving me another chance at living."  
  
Ranma still wore the symbol of Orochi on his abdomen but it was glowing a little but the glow then faded when she touched him at the symbol.  
  
"I will serve you, for you are my master." "I would be honoured if you would serve me as my servant."  
  
Then the groups began to ask questions but Ranma said to them:  
  
"Just come to the Tendo Dojo tomorrow and I'll answer all your Questions.  
  
The groups then said their goodbyes and left. "What is your name?"  
  
"It's Ranko, Master"  
  
"Would you please call me Ranma not Master?"  
  
"Yes Ranma"  
  
Then they left for the Tendo Dojo while talking to each other.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Thank you for reading this piece of work from this worthless author which doesn't even have a girlfriend because everybody hates him. (  
  
So far there is an update on the votes that have come in so please send more votes for your favourite math up for Ranma. So keep sending your votes and I'll post them.  
  
Votes so far:  
  
Shermie: 5 ( I really like her, she's cute)  
  
Vice: 4 ( somebody please send me a pic of her so I can use it as a decoration)  
  
Mature: 4 ( I like her )  
  
Leona: 6 ( I'll try to get a fairly accurate description of her behaviour and then write it down).  
  
Chizuru: 4 ( please tell me who she likes and don't likes in a review. Haven't got much info on her so I'll need it).  
  
Kula: 2 ( Please give me some more info on this girl. I don't know anything about her not even her age. Only that she has blue hair)  
  
Please Review!!!!!!!!!  
  
Also, would you like to see how I would do if I were plunged in the King of Fighters Universe? I'll post some ideas later in the week. Please send some reviews. Chapter 3 will be done around tomorrow. 


	3. Bath time for Orochi

The Orochi's Revival  
  
Chapter 3: Bath time for Orochi!!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
*Tendo compound*  
  
"Where is that Baka!! He should have been here an hour ago and might still be with that hussy and her friends!!"  
  
The violent One speaks again with her short-sighted vision and mouth. Nodoka sighs and says: "My manly son may not be so manly after all. I think I'd better get a bath." The Tendo fountain ( Soun) was also trying to flood the house so she'd better get a bath before she began to smell like she did swim in the sea. Nodoka walked up the stairs. Mr. Panda was playing with a tire and holding up a sign which said: "The boy is still not back, if he doesn't return the joining of the schools will be in jeopardy!" At which Soun threatened to flood the house with his tears.  
  
*just outside of the Tendo home*  
  
Ranma and Ranko are standing before the shoji that hides them from the rest of the household and are discussing whether they should go in or not. Ranma: "I don't think anything good would come from it if we were to go in through the shoji or the window." Ranko: "Let's first go to the Furo and take a bath and relax." Ranma: "With us both?" Ranma then passes out from the loss of blood as he holds his bloody nose. Ranko: "Alright then, let get into bath."  
  
* Tendo house*  
  
She then jumps into the house from the window of the guest room and from there she sneaks towards the Furo and when she gets there she dumps him on a chair and begins to strip down. She then begins to strip Ranma down and put him in the bath and then she crawled in too.  
  
*Furo*  
  
Ranma begins to awaken softly as he feels that he was being washed by the soft hands of a female. He looks up and sees the sparkling blue eyes of Ranko. He keeps staring at them ad then he said: "You really are a very cute girl you know that." She than begins to crawl into his arms and begins to stroke the Orochi tattoo. She then says: "I will be always near you, for we are now connected through an unbreakable bond. I will let you have a girlfriend and let you get married but we must always be together. Do you promise it on your honor?"  
  
"I promise it on my honor and the blood in my veins."  
  
Then he speaks again: "You know what? I think I really like you and I would really like to introduce you to my mom."  
  
*Before the Furo door*  
  
Nodoka walks towards the door while carrying some bathing equipment. She hears Ranma and Ranko talking but doesn't really pay attention while thinking that her son might be unmanly and opens the door.  
  
*Furo*  
  
"And that's why I like you", finishes Ranma his entire list of reasons of why he loves her. Then the door opens and Nodoka walks in. Nodoka sees them all cuddled together and the first question she asks as she noticed that the couple wouldn't mind her staying for a while is: "Is that you Ranma?" He then says in reply of the question: "Yes its me mom." Nodoka then begins to do her usual my-son-is-so-manly dance with her Japanese fans out. The dance goes like this: First she says: "Oh I have such a manly son", and then she begins to dance with the fans out and all the while repeating in her head: "I'm Gonna have Grandchildren, I'm Gonna have Grandchildren, I'm Gonna have Grandchildren." While she does the dance she looks at the couple and notices that Ranko is snuggling up to Ranma.  
  
*Tendo Living Room*  
  
Akane hears the first exclamation of the dance and storms up the stairs like a bull leaving the rest of the family alone. Kasumi Oh My-ed and said: "I hope she doesn't break anything." Genma and Soun just sweat dropped.  
  
*Furo*  
  
Nodoka said after her dance: "I'll leave you two alone to take a bath, I'll get another tomorrow." Ranma just smiled at her and said: "You could just hop in with us, we wouldn't mind."  
  
"But it looks like you were getting intimate." "There is enough room here Ms. Saotome."  
  
Nodoka then says: "Okay, but please call me Mother as you are gonna be my sons Fiancé.  
  
Then there came a loud crash from the door.  
  
*Door before Furo*  
  
Akane was furious. She was convinced that she heard another female voice answer Ms. Saotome's question and was getting intimate with Ranma. She then began to pull out her greatest Mallet and kicked in the door and saw Ms. Saotome and Ranma and Ranko in the Furo snuggling together. She then began to see red and prepared for the most powerful hit with mallet-Sama.  
  
*Furo*  
  
Ranma saw Akane and her Mallet and sprang into action.  
  
He grabbed her arm and made her release the Mallet then took it and with huge swings he made it perfectly clear to her that he wouldn't be hit anymore.  
  
The entire house quaked with the impact of the Mallet meeting violent cooking impaired perverted queen of Lesbians (a girl who only made friends with Ranma because he was female at the moment must be a Lesbian).  
  
*The Tendo living room*  
  
Soun began to cry harder. Why? He doesn't even know but when Akane falls from the ceiling he even begins to weep even harder because his baby girl was hurt. Akane simply looked terrible: She had multiple bruises and lacerations and her Mallet was stuffed in her ass with a twist and soap was stuffed in her mouth. The Tendo and Saotome Patriarch looked at her and saw a note attached to her. It Read:  
To Mr. Tendo and Pops  
We shall not take any abuse anymore.  
We will never marry Akane or any member of your Family  
Signed,  
  
Ranko Tendo and Ranma Saotome  
  
After they read the note they began to plan to marry Ranma to Akane as soon as he came down.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
On the next Chapter we will have the interaction between the characters of the King Of Fighters cast and Ranma and Ranko. The Lemon Version of the bath is already available. Do you have an idea I should use in my story? Please send it to me and please review! Chapter 4 Will be called The Fight of The Orochi vs. The Psycho Orochi Warrior. Iori will show up and Ranma and he will fight. Also there will be some violent tomboy beating going on, so everybody who hates Akane is welcome to view it. I'll be Publishing a List of Not yet worked out ideas on my ID and should I make Iori Ranma's Cousin or Brother? Please send your reaction quickly so I may be able to integrate it in my story. Votes till now:  
  
Shermie: 5 ( I really like her, she's cute)  
  
Vice: 4 ( somebody please send me a pic of her so I can use it as a decoration)  
  
Mature: 4 ( I like her )  
  
Leona: 6 ( I'll try to get a fairly accurate description of her behaviour and then write it down).  
  
Chizuru: 4 ( please tell me who she likes and don't likes in a review. Haven't got much info on her so I'll need it).  
  
Kula: 2 ( Please give me some more info on this girl. I don't know anything about her not even her age. Only that she has blue hair and a cute face.) 


	4. The Orochi Vs The Insane Orochi Warrior

The Orochi's Revival  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned by me or any co-workers on this project ( as soon as I can interest people to write it together with me). These series are owned by their respective creators and if I could go back in time I would own them but I can't so its still theirs. As the story progresses I might put in some Sailor Moon or other series so I can have some longer Chapters. They just defeated Chaos so they'll be mad at him for creating Chaos.  
  
Chapter 4: The Orochi Vs The Insane Orochi Warrior  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Ranma and Ranko descended from the stairs after they had dressed themselves they were attacked by a furious Akane who saw Ranko and immediately took a false conclusion.  
  
"You! You were cuddling with Ranma and fondling him while his mother was in the bath. I won't let you have him! He is mine!! He always was mine to begin with so back off!!!"  
  
As she was talking Ranko whipped out an incredibly huge war Hammer and began to approach her. Then she swung it and with a huge battlecry she landed it on Akane and once again it was proved how stupid she was as she screamed while being Malleted: "You'll pay for using the poor girl for your own perverted pleasures!!" As she then became even more enraged by the violent Lesbian, Ranko began to get covered in a battle aura of rage as she began to hit her even harder until she broke her Hammer and then said to Akane: "You are such a delusional poor fool." As she walked away Nodoka said to Soun:  
  
"I will be having Ranma staying at my house with Ranko near him. The insanity in your house is just too great and if you really were a martial artist you should have taught her some self-control. I will take him to my house and that's it!"  
  
"NO, he must marry Akane."  
  
"Why would I marry a selfish lesbian who has no control over her temper?"  
  
After he said that he turned around and spoke to his mom they all turned around and walked out of the house. As the two supreme Martial Atrists looked at their mom they wondered where she lived because her house was destroyed during the search for the ring. So he asked her the question that was burning on their lips.  
  
"Your house was destroyed during the search for the ring wasn't it Mom?"  
  
"That was only our small cottage Ranma. The Saotome estate still stands so we move there."  
  
"SAOTOME ESTATE?????????????????????"  
  
"Since when did we have an estate mom? I don't remember it."  
  
"Genma didn't know about my family's wealth so when he married me we lived at a small cottage that belonged to my family."  
  
As they reached the estate it became quite clear that she wasn't lying about the estate but they didn't know it would be that large. It was a original Samurai styled house with a very large backyard.  
  
As they walked towards the door they were greeted by an assortment of servants many of whom were girls around Ranma's age. They all looked at him and began to drool at his incredibly hunky body. As they all saw the girl walking behind him looking the same they sighed with some sadness that he was already taken.  
  
As Ranma wandered through the estate he saw the luxury that was gathered inside it and whistled appraisingly. {Pops would have had a field day here if he knew about this}  
  
* Dressing room of Ranko's room *  
  
As they were looking at the clothes in the dresser they were talking about Ranma and a particularly very daring dress.  
  
"Where did you come from, Ranko?"  
  
"I came from Ranma's soul as the curse he had obtained at Jusenkyo."  
  
"How did he became cursed then?"  
  
"His father dragged him to the place and they started to train and his father fell in the spring of Drowned Panda and knocked Ranma in the spring of Drowned Girl."  
  
"THAT ROTTEN NO GOOD LYING EVIL SON OF A BITCH!!!!"  
  
"How dare he curse my little baby with such a curse."  
  
"I'm glad that I am divorcing of Genma after two days. HE has put my little baby through Hell. But first more important matters."  
  
"Why don't you try on this cute dress Ranko?"  
  
Then Ranko facefaulted at the statement by the elder woman and said:  
  
"Do I have to?"  
  
"Yes you have young lady, you have been wearing that shirt for ages and it is only the only one you have so try it on."  
  
As she began to disrobe the young woman didn't notice that she was standing towards the door as it suddenly opened and a figure stepped through and saw her beautiful nude figure.  
  
"Mom, Do you know where......"  
  
As he saw Ranko wearing nothing he began to feel some reaction in his body that was very pleasant but made his pants feel very tight.  
  
As she saw her son's reaction she began to do her patented dance of "MY SON IS SO MANLY" and as she calmed down she then decided to show them the family secret that she had guarded for a long time.  
  
"Son, Ranko I have to show you something."  
  
"What is it mother?"  
  
"This"  
  
As she held out her hand a purple ball of fire began to dance on it and flicker a while.  
  
"I am a Yagami and you are too Ranma."  
  
"I am a Yagami? One of the most feared clans in Japan?"  
  
"Yes, That's true Son."  
  
"Now I will tell you about the family's history as has been passed down by my father and has been passed down from his father."  
  
She begins her story like this:  
  
Some 1500 years ago a malevolent entity named Orochi came to Earth and demanded some sacrifices. The fact that he was a Fallen Demon God also caused some upheaval in the council and the Clan that eventually became the Yagami Clan and Kusanagi Clan killed the Orochi with a trick and their fire. But the Kusanagi's took all the fame for being the world's saviours while it was a combined effort in defeating Orochi. So they went to the place where Orochi dwelled in captivity and asked him a favour to defeat the Kusanagi's. After that we were seen as a tainted people. We then were hunted by the Kusanagi Clan and some others. The flame does shorten our lifespan a lot we only live up until 50 years. As Orochi was defeated once again after being resurrected by his Hakkeshu by Iori Yagami and Kyo Kusanagi. Iori is your cousin because my brother was married to a woman. My brother died because of the harsh training regimen that he put Iori through. I don't think you had it harder Ranma. He smashed Iori daily with iron bars to toughen him up.  
  
"Pops always used wrecking balls to toughen me up so he had it easy."  
  
"At what age did he use them Ranma?"  
  
"Around my 6th Birtday Mom."  
  
"He used wrecking balls to train a 6 year old Child???????????"  
  
"That Idiot doesn't know about the strength he had awakened in me. I just stayed alive due to my aura, that just supported me to keep alive."  
  
"Ranma, Ranko you should get into bed so you'll be up in the morning."  
  
"Yes Mother"  
  
*The next morning, Training hall, Yagami estate*  
  
As he weaved through the intricate Kata's he heard a voice inside his head giving him a comforting speech and then began to instruct him not before saying:  
  
"Ranma even because we are one it still requires a lot of power to talk to you so I wont be able to talk much with you."  
  
As he then began to instruct Ranma in the magic and Martial side of his art Ranma began to learn the Orochi style. Ash he then heard some awed gasps as he saw that he was glowing with a purple aura very visible around him. As he turned towards the one that was gasping he saw his mother. She was looking at his chest.  
  
"I thought it was just a tattoo and now its glowing. Are you Orochi-Sama?"  
  
"Nope. I'm just merged with Orochi."  
  
As he said that a very happy expression came over her face as she began to put the facts together and that Ranma was her Master now.  
  
"Mom?"  
  
"Yes, My very manly son?"  
  
"Could you call the Tendo's and say to them that the guests I am expecting will needed to be told that I am expecting them here?"  
  
"Yes Ranma"  
  
As she hurried away to deliver the message to the Tendo's she was thinking about telling Ranma that he now was her master. Because he had merged with Orochi and Orochi was her family's Master that would mean that she had to obey his every whim.  
  
*Tendo home*  
  
As the telephone ringed one brave woman took it up as she was currently doing some cleaning next to it.  
  
"Moshi Moshi"  
  
"Hello Kasumi, It's Nodoka."  
  
"What is it Aunty."  
  
"Could you tell the guests that Ranma invited that they need to come to my estate?" "Sure Aunty I will tell them."  
  
*Just before the Tendo house two groups meet*  
  
As a red-haired man walks forward towards the man called Kyo and then we could see his clothing. He wore a black jacket with a crescent moon on it and red pants with a belt on it.  
  
"Kyo, it's a good day to die."  
  
"Shut up Iori. As much as I would like to fight with you we still have the kid with the Orochi's power to deal with."  
  
"I'll destroy you another day then."  
  
As he turned towards another female who had joined the group of Vice and Mature. She had long blue hair and was wearing a army type short shirt and pants in the same style. As he was turning towards him she asked a question that was spoken with an ice tone.  
  
"Who do we have to visit? You just pulled me out of Brazil for some Martial Artist?"  
  
"No Leona. He is not only a Martial Artist but if they (points at Vice and Mature) are correct he might be another Hakkeshu."  
  
Then Kasumi came out of the house and said to both of the groups:  
  
"Ranma wants to meet you all at his mother's house because he was kicked out by our father."  
  
"Where is it"  
  
"Near the shopping district in Juuban. It's a Samurai type of house and is very large with a great back yard."  
  
"Thanks Miss."  
  
"I'll come too. I'll have to talk with the Baka."  
  
Akane appeared and joined the group as to punish Ranma for hurting her.  
  
"Lets go then" Chizuru said towards both groups.  
  
When arriving at the house they noticed that it was even bigger than they expected.  
  
"Hello. Are you the people Ranma has invited?"  
  
As she stepped forward she then noticed Iori standing next to Vice. And then she cried out:  
  
"IORI!!!"  
  
And hugged him while crying a little that her little nephew has returned.  
  
"Aunt Nodoka?" He asked with some tears in his eyes. "Is it really you?"  
  
"Yes Iori. It's Aunty."  
  
"Dad told me you died after you married that rotten bastard Genma."  
  
As she wiped the tears out of her eyes she noticed the groupo of people who were standing there with an expression of pure disbelief. {Iori Yagami was hugging someone and crying?} They couldn't believe what they saw. Then Akane stepped forward and said: "Where is Ranma?"  
  
As she ushered them all inside she brought them to the dojo where Ranma was practicing his Kata's.  
  
As they entered all the ladies gasped at the magnificence of Ranma practicing his Art. As they looked to him it was Leona that gave a startled gasp as she saw that he was practically oozing out confidence and raw lust as she looked she began charging up a ball of cold water to make the Martial Artist stop the Kata and to make her heart stop thumping in her chest.  
  
As she launched the orb at him she accidentally made it into a jagged ice shard which ripped open his pants and exposing his wellformed legs. As they looked up they could see some form of underwear before all the ladies present got a slight nosebleed and nearly fainted when he came down.  
  
"Who ripped my pants?"  
  
Nobody raised his hand. Iori sprang forward with a kick aimed at his neck. As he saw that he was under attack he then turned and with a cry of [Orochi's Fire Burst] released an array of purple searing hot flames at Iori. Iori then jumped out of the way and released his trademark attack with a cry of:  
  
[Dark Thrust]  
  
As he nearly completed the attack Ranma dove inside his defences and began to use the [Kaccu Tenshin Amaguriken]. As Iori was being pummelled by the fists he used one of his more powerful attacks to try to stall Ranma for a while.  
  
[Maiden Masher]  
  
As the hit connected with his body it looked like his ribcage began to get cracked but Ranma retaliated with his own modified trademark attack.  
  
[Orochi Mouku Takabisha]  
  
As the ball of purple flaming Ki mixed with Magtama No Orochi rocketed away from his hands he knew that Iori was able to dodge it as he once again lunged at him with a flaming fist and hit him squarely in the head.  
  
Ranma went flying backwards and landed at the far side of the Dojo. As he sat up and began to stand on his feet he then began building up his power. As his eyes began to colour red, his teeth also began to get pointier and longer. As he gained some more muscle his pants began to get restored and a black shirt appeared as his hair became white with black streaks running through it. As he was changing all the girls in the room looked on and once again they felt the waves of sexual attraction wave of him and began to feel awfully hot.  
  
(The Perverted Banana Fucking Lesbian Queen excluded of course. She only feels sexual attraction towards females and animals and would really like to fuck a dog or a pig as they don't complain about her looks.)  
  
As he was fully changed he then charged at Iori with a blazing aura while screaming the attack that would finish Iori off and doesn't kill him.  
  
[Demon Gods Fire]  
  
As a giant wave of fire consumed Iori all the clothing was burned of Ranma while he was releasing the attack and that made him stand there wearing nothing. As the girls looked at the unconscious form of Iori they then looked at the man who caused it. As they saw his nude form they all began to drool as their mouths felt awfully dry as they looked at his beautiful body. As they looked at his long thick member they all got a nosebleed and very dirty thoughts came in their mind as they looked at it. But it didn't take long for Ranma looked at himself, eeped and dressed himself within a minute. They sighted as their pleasure was taken away. Then he turned towards them and began to walk towards Iori who was being tended to by his mother.  
  
"Who was that man that attacked me?"  
  
"He is your cousin Iori Ranma."  
  
"I thought I recognized some of your style in his attacks."  
  
"I think I'd better...."  
  
"Ranma you goddamn perverted fucker of innocent woman and seducer of older woman (She was pointing towards the lady's who were blushing like mad but got angry at the comment of them being old) and denying Ranko from my loving embrace and hitting me, you shall pay for the things you have done.  
  
As she said that the general female population had their Mallets out and after giving a battle cry they began to pound her.  
  
"Take that you violent Tomboy for beating on my lovely hunky Master for who I would do anything" *Vice*  
  
"Die you stupid girl and don't insult my very largely build Master" *Mature with a blush adorning her face*  
  
"Die you hurter of a very shapely build Orochi-blooded very fine specimen of man" *Chizuru with a large blush adorning her delicate looking face *  
  
"Die slowly for hurting my darling cute hunk" * Leona *  
  
As she was being Malleted into oblivion she thought that the woman seducer needed a harsher lesson when she next met him. During the fight Ranma had began to blush at all the comments about his body and the rest of the remaining males didn't want to interrupt the females giving Akane her beating because they enjoyed the sight of the violent lesbian tomboy being hurt and were scared of the girls as they could turn and mallet everybody they didn't like.  
  
After a while when Akane was being sent home by the Mallet of Chizuru, Ranma began to explain about his Riot. He only got to the part where he merged with Orochi. They gasped at the fact that he was Orochi but he assured them that he didn't want to destroy the human Race. Then a cat walked into the Dojo and gave a meow to Vice. Ranma's reaction was normally.  
  
"C-C-CAAAAATTTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And he bolted to the far side of the Dojo and there he sat shivering in fear. The KOF Crew was looking at this strangely and Chizuru and Leona and Mature and Vice all immediately understood what he was suffering from.  
  
"Ranma has been taught the Neko-ken?"  
  
They walked towards the scared Martial Artist and began to hold him making calming noises until he finally calmed down.  
  
"Neko-Ken?" The entire KOF Crew waited for Ranma to answer their question.  
  
"Could you please tell nobody of this? Do you promise on your honour?"  
  
"We promise that we wont tell."  
  
Everybody said even Iori who was awake again.  
  
Then Ranma began his story.  
  
"This is how the Neko-Ken is taught. You take a student, he or she needs to be at the age of 10 and you dig a pit. Then you get some cats and fish sausages and starve the cats for approximately four Days in the pit. Then you wrap the student in the sausages and throw him in the pit. Then you close the pit with something heavy so the student can't get out until he has learned the technique."  
  
The entire people who were present were appalled at the description of the technique. Then they asked who trained him.  
  
"Pops did it."  
  
"Poor Ranma at least he only threw you in once." Said Vice.  
  
"Who said anything about once." He said with an emotionless voice.  
  
"When I didn't learn it the first time, Pops threw me in again, tied up with dried sardines. When that didn't work, he then did it to me with salted Salmon, then Mackerel Jerky, then fish sticks, then crab cakes, then...  
  
As the list progresses everyone starts to feel enraged at the balding Martial Artist.  
  
"How old were you when he teached you the Neko-Ken, Ranma"  
  
"I was 6 at the time"  
  
"ONLY SIX YEARS OLD!! HOW COULD A MAN DO THAT TO HIS OWN SON." Roared the KOF Crew as they grew a mighty battle Aura which lit the room.  
  
"EVEN MY FATHER WASN'T THAT CRUEL AND THAT SAYS A LOT" Iori screamed.  
  
"GENMA'S GONNA PAY FOR HURTING THE MOST GORGEOUS MAN THAT HAS EVER WALKED THE EARTH!!" Screamed Chizuru and the rest of the lady's present.  
  
*Nerima, Tendo Dojo*  
  
Genma felt his Danger sense go in overdrive as cold chills crept up his spine. He just shrugged it of as old age and played Go with Soun.  
  
*Yagami Estate*  
  
As the KOF Crew left the building they were escorted to the Gates by Nodoka and Ranma and Ranko. As they looked at the visitors they were thanked for coming and Kyo, even if he was a Kusanagi, were invited to come over anytime. Nodoka talked to the girls for a while and as they left they said as one:  
  
"Bye Auntie Yagami"  
  
As Ranma inquired what they meant with that she just gave him the answer that usually caused so much trouble in his life.  
  
"I made them your Fiancé's because they like you and from your reaction you like them too."  
  
Iori got a room in the Mansion to sleep in and they all prepared for the coming day as Ranma and Ranko had to go to school.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Thanks for the many reviews that I have gotten from you. Please send more on the way. In the next Chapter the Senshi will get their Intro. As I won't be able to write very much these days I promise that I'll have the next Chapter ready on sometime around next Saturday. I'll also go to work on my other fic The Fallen. The Next Chapters Name will be: School and Orochi's Don't Mix.  
  
In the next Chapter Ranma and Ranko will go to school and will meet a very familiar face. The Senshi make their appearance and they meet a person who wants to leave his family. You should know who I am talking about.  
  
The Votes are:  
  
Shermie: 5  
  
Vice: 4  
  
Mature: 5  
  
Leona: 6  
  
Chizuru: 6  
  
Kula: 2  
  
Please send some emails containing information about the Females please. I Don't know very much about them. Also Please Review all of my works. 


	5. Schools and Orochi's Don't Mix

The Orochi's Revival  
  
Disclaimer: Any content of these shows is owned by their respective owners. I don't own them because I'm poor. Don't sue me because you may find this offensive. As there was almost no interaction between Chizzy-babe and Vice and Mature in the last Chapter I will make sure that they like each other when Ranma is around as he wouldn't like to see any female quarrelling with each other and they would respect that. Any Sailor Moon characters that are OOC will be my doing as this is my story and is written to my laws. They are right after the departure of the Sailor Stars. I don't know very much about Sailor Saturns attacks because I missed all the episodes where she starred. Orochi will go to school with Ranma and Ranko and meet our favourite teacher. For it begins in the year 2004 As the Sailor Scouts are all around 18 at the time. (They have to be or else they wouldn't fit in) I might even add up Nodoka or Hinako to his possible love interest. Or I just might get everybody together with Ranma.  
  
Chapter 5: School and Orochi's don't Mix  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As the next day was approaching Ranma lay thinking in his bed as he thought about his engagements and the Amazon one that he had dissolved that day and about his Mother.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
As the wall imploded and a Chinese girl came out with a cheery "Nihao Airen" and an old Ghoul came after her with an Item in her hands.  
  
"Hello Son-in- Law. What a nice day to marry shampoo and shrengthen the tribe with your perfect Genes."  
  
"Airen come with Shampoo to village and make Lots of cute babies."  
  
"You will comply with us or else we will kill your Mother."  
  
As Cologne moved her old withered body towards the Matriarch of the Yagami Family and put in a flash of steel a very sharp sword under her neck Iori came in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing to Aunt Nodoka??"  
  
"I'll handle this Iori."  
  
As he walked towards the pair of demented Amazons they said:  
  
"Glad you have decided to come with us Son-In-Law. We will leave within an hour."  
  
"Ranma and Shampoo can make out when we get to Village and Shampoo have many much too cute babies."  
  
As he was walking towards them he suddenly stopped and said:  
  
"You will never posses my body nor my Soul."  
  
Then Cologne threw a Sphere shaped object towards Ranma that exploded when it reached his Chest as it then began to glow and ensnared him with black tendrils as he couldn't move.  
  
"Meet the instrument that will cause you to go with us. It is the legendary Kami's Enslavement Orb. It was fashioned by a Fallen Demon God and we liberated it from Happosai. It is said that the Demon God fused some of his essence with it and created an item that could enslave a Kami when only touching him. You defeated the Demon God in Ryugenzawa. He was called Orochi and we lend his power through sacrifice for the enslavement of you."  
  
"You will never enslave me."  
  
"We'll see son-In-Law."  
  
She and Shampoo then began to recite words:  
  
Oh Great Demon God  
  
Enslave this person to our will  
  
Great Orochi let us have your power to enslave this mortal  
  
And give us his body and soul in our control  
  
For this we shall give you the body of one of our own  
  
As he will be sacrificed  
  
As his blood will be yours we will have Ranma's body  
  
As you will introduce your power upon his soul to enslave  
  
Feel our lust for this man as he will give us power  
  
The sacrificed ones blood shall lessen your thirst  
  
As you take control of Ranma's body and give it to us  
  
You will rise again Great Orochi and defeat out foes"  
  
*Inside Ranma's head *  
  
"Lets give them a nasty surprise Orochi"  
  
"Shall we curse them or just kill them?"  
  
"Lets just inform them of my Power and scare them off"  
  
"Good Idea"  
  
*Outside Ranma's head*  
  
As they stopped chanting Ranma's appearance began to distort and change. His hair began to colour white with black streaks through it as his eyes began to change to red he then grew a few inches and then was enveloped with a blazing flame like aura. As he then grew longer fangs he also began to speak:  
  
"You have done much wrong against me and Ranma as I cannot enslave his soul by your will, as it is merged with me. I cannot give him to you for the poor blind boy's blood."  
  
"You will give us Ranma!"  
  
"No I will not!"  
  
Then Cologne made a fatal mistake: She slit Nodoka's Throat and that created her fate.  
  
As Ranma saw that his mother was dieing and was being killed by the mummy he then began to get mad.  
  
Then he was enveloped in purple flames as his eyes went from red to pupil less white and his teeth began to grow even longer. His pants began to turn white and he then let out an impressing array of inhuman shrieks. He wore a white shirt and black boots. Then he spoke with a voice that broked no argument.  
  
"You killed out mother and tried to take me to your goddamn village as some kind of breeding stock. I will curse you for that. I curse you with a hellish life."  
  
"You are a measly 300 years too young to curse me" the demented Amazon elder said as she cackled.  
  
"Who said that I was young? I was already alive when a queen ruled the solar system and I didn't agree with it so she banished me and my servants. That was 10 Millennia's ago."  
  
"Now be gone with you" he screamed and flared his aura in such a way that it illuminated the entire room.  
  
[Demon Gods Retribution Strike of Silence]  
  
As he released a blast that wouldn't kill them just send them away he turned towards Iori who was clutching his mothers corpse.  
  
He then began to chant in a language long forgotten as a Black crystal materialized on his chest:  
  
Crystal of Darkness, Crystal of Destruction  
Ressurect this woman with all the power that you have  
For she is the one who gave birth to your Master  
She has a clean heart and no taint at all  
She is not in league with the Silver Bitch  
Nor with her Soldiers  
She is the one that needs to be alive  
For me to be happy  
Please grant me this request  
  
As he chanted that the Crystal began to emit a dark sheen and pulsed with energy. The energy went into the dead woman who then started to glow with a dark light and then started to grow backwards until she reached the age of around 18. Then he teleported to the Nekohanten and restored the life to a bled to death Mousse who said the following towards him:  
  
"Thank you Ranma. As I felt the life return in my veins I also knew that I have to serve you for the deed of reviving me from the land of the dead. I will come to school tomorrow to offer you my services.  
  
As he returned home he looked at his mom and sent Iori out to get some of the servants to acknowledge her as their master.  
  
She then slowly opened her eyes and looked at Ranma with a curious gleam in her eyes. After he had turned back to his normal form she asked him:  
  
"Did you resurrect me?"  
  
"Yes Mom. I resurrected you and gave you some of my power an...."  
  
At the moment he said that he had given her some of his power she glomped him with incredible force and began to latch on him like a barnacle.  
  
"Mom what are you doing?"  
  
"As you resurrected me and gave me my body at the age of 18 back and I think that we aren't even related anymore due to the fact that I can feel that my hymen is still okay."  
  
With a red head he backed away and out of her grip.  
  
"What are you up to Mom?"  
  
"I was thinking of rewarding you with something that was once taken and now restored." She said with a very strange grin on her face.  
  
"I think I'll take your virginity Ranma. For I haven't had any sex in many years and really want it"  
  
Then Iori came into the room with the staff. Nodoka and the staff exchanged some greetings and bows and they all acknowledged her as the new mistress of the house. After the ceremony they all retired to their respective bedrooms. As Nodoka tried to sleep with Ranma in one room but he refused and locked the door.  
  
*End Of Flashback*  
  
*Hiwaka Shrine, Juuban*  
  
As the nine girls that made up the Sailor Senshi sat together for a meeting they heard a sound come from the Mercury Computer. As the loud noises quieted Ami took the small Computer and typed in some things to find out what was wrong. She only saw an incredible readout of Power and a Sark Compass like symbol. As she saw the symbol she asked the eldest Senshi to see if she knew what the symbol meant.  
  
As soon as Setsuna Meiou saw the symbol she turned a deathly pale and began to shiver. That reaction alone scared the Senshi to no end. As she never showed any emotion it was quite a shock to see her afraid. As she calmed down a little she began to tell them what was wrong with that symbol.  
  
"A few years before the fall of the Silver Millenium there was a powerful Fallen God who defied Queen Serenity's wishes and took with him the Black Crystal, whose power was at par with the Silver Crystal. He took over the Earth and banished Prince Endymion with the help of his General called Beryl. Then he was banished to some kind of Void and was sealed there. After he was sealed Beryl attacked the Moon Kingdom. The rest all of you know. The symbol means that he has once appeared top destroy us. We must take arms against him to destroy him for good."  
  
As all the Senshi agreed Hotaru knew that the Green haired Woman was hiding something from them that might have been important. As then she saw Michiru searching for Orochi with her mirror.  
  
As they then received only static they decided to search him tomorrow as of tonight they were still listening to Setsuna giving a accurate description of Orochi. She only told him that he was acting like a beast and had white hair and the Compass shaped tattoo on his Chest and a blazing Purple Flame like Aura.  
  
But she asked that they first informed them if their last names were Yagami for she explained the reason for them to have the flames. Then she left through her usual disappearing move to the Gate of Time. Rei decided to do a fire reading on Orochi.  
  
*Shrine, before the holy Fire*  
  
As she prepared to use the fire reading technique her Grandfather came to her and asked her something:  
  
"For what are you doing a fire reading Rei?" The old man asked as he looked at the Holy Fire.  
  
"I'm doing it at a person called Orochi, Grandpa." She replied  
  
The priest went white at hearing the name of Orochi and asked her not to do it. As she did it she would invoke his wrath he told her.  
  
"I'll do it anyway Grandpa!" She screamed at the Old Man and began to use the technique.  
  
The things she saw were not pretty. She first saw Crystal Tokyo being shattered by a man covered with purple flames with a Compass like Tattoo on his chest and a redheaded young woman and girl and a redheaded man and Beryl and a woman with red and one with blond hair. Then another woman with blue hair joined clothed in army clothes and a priestess with battle gear. As they walked through the ruins of Crystal Tokyo another woman joined them. The woman wore a parody of the Senshi Armor with a symbol of Orochi on it and wielding a huge bladed weapon. She then saw the Senshi lying on the floor bloody and broken as the people who gathered near Orochi walked past them. Then she blacked out after seeing another scene that shocked her to the core. As she awoke she remembered what she saw. She saw the stuff of nightmares all in the vision. She saw Orochi battling the Senshi with all his might as he was clothed in some kind of battle armor and wearing it as it flowed with his moves. He then summoned up a Crystal made of the purest black and a beam came out of it and hit the Senshi. As they lied on the floor he began to speak with a horrible voice:  
  
"You have founded a state of pure Order. As I represent the Earth and Humanity I cannot allow this."  
  
Then Sailor Uranus stood up and releases a [Space Sword Blaster] at him.  
  
As he ducked under the attack he said:  
  
"As you didn't heed my warning you will be obliterated!"  
  
Then his Crystal began to glow with a dark aura which darkened the sky and with a cry of: [Orochi's Destroying move: Demon God Of Silence Power: Darkness Resurrection Blast] he let loose a giant wave of energy towards the Senshi.  
  
Then the Senshi were hit with the blast as blood came from their body's and pooled at their feet.  
  
Then he spoke again:  
  
"As of now I shall reign and humanity will once again now its true glory."  
  
As he turned towards the people that were with him the vision then faded.  
  
*Time Gate*  
  
As she searched the Gate she couldn't find anything about the Orochi, where he resided or what his name was. She thought it was just some kind of error and tried to use her powers to get something on him. She only got the Mark.  
  
*Next day before the gates of Furinkan High*  
  
As they approached the Gates they saw a person running towards them. He wore a normal standard Furinkan Uniform and had curly hair and a long figure. He was wearing a nervous look on his face and was currently the sole object of everybody's stares.  
  
As he stopped before Ranma he bowed to him and said:  
  
"I, Tatewaki Kuno, Thank you Ranma Yagami for the return of my sanity and will be forever in your debt."  
  
After he said that Ranma then spoke up:  
  
"No need to be in my debt Tatewaki, For the return of your sanity has returned your view of this world and as you look upon all of this world you shall see its true beauty."  
  
As he had said that an uncomfortable silence fell on the courtyard as the students came out of their shock at seeing Kuno in a normal uniform and then Ranma and Kuno speaking with each other civilly. As they then got another shock as Kuno bowed before Ranma and said something to him at which he replied with a formal tone.  
  
As they walked away chatting to each other, Ranma found out that Kuno actually hated Akane and despised her more than he did of him. He only hid it because of the insanity that runned in the family hadn't tainted him completely. In the case of his father and sister it was complete. He only got half of a dose because Ms. Kuno had some resistance against it and gave it to him and not his sister. As he then saw the Pain, Hatred, Suffering and Despair in Orochi-Ranma's eyes he snapped away of what was his insanity and saw the world in a new light. As he took some classes at home in social behaviour he found out that he was crazy for letting this charade go on and acknowledged to himself that the pigtailed girl was Ranma and that Ranma was the one to save him from eternal insanity. As he then gathered some possessions and then clothed himself in the standard uniform and then walked to school to reward Ranma with his loyalty.  
  
As they arrived at Ranma's Classroom Kuno said his goodbyes to Ranma as he then retreated to his own classroom. As he stepped in the classroom the students that were present took in his new look: Black shoes with a black pair of pants and wearing a black shirt with a dragon embroidered on it. As he walked to his seat Hinako came in and started her class.  
  
As she noticed the new appearance of Ranma she began to get curious but just dismissed it as a style change. As she gave her regular English classes she looked at the now changed Ranma. Instead of the lazy and never paying attention boy she then saw him looking at her and listening then she asked a question:  
  
"Ranma what are you doing?"  
  
"Just paying attention Teach"  
  
Then she fainted as she saw that he was taking notes of her class.  
  
When she awoke she found herself in the nurse's office and a worried Ranma was looking at her. As she looked at him with wide eyes she then noticed that he was wearing some kind of different uniform than before. As she studied it better she noticed that it looked like a white shirt with the symbol of Orochi embroidered on it and black bracers who were glowing with some aura that she thought looked familiar. As she studied them she noticed that the bracers actually were some kind of decoration but then again she noticed that the power emanating from it was great enough to keep her in her adult form for at least a week.  
  
As he sat there under her gaze he began to get very uneasy as she got some kind of gleam in her eyes that looked like lust and desire mixed together. As she looked at him he felt shivers go up his spine and a cold feeling in his hands.  
  
* Hinako's POV *  
  
"Wow has he grown hunky in these days!" Was the dominant thought in her head as she looked at him and at his muscles.  
  
"This beats even the Master as he would also have a fine body but he was destroyed during the King Of Fighters '98."  
  
As she thought that she began to look at him with a very seductive look which unfortunately set him on edge and made a frightful look pass on his face. As she then realized that it wasn't going to work she decided to ask a question that was burning on her lips:  
  
"Why did you change your name from Saotome to Yagami Ranma? The name of Yagami implies that you are member of the Orochi cursed people and that doesn't give you a great social standing."  
  
"I am no longer a Yagami. That was my original name and I'll be still part of their Clan but I am Orochi now and I will save humanity from their downfall!"  
  
"Don't scream at your teacher [Happo five Yen return]"  
  
As the blast hit him and she performed her draining technique she noticed she couldn't suck out the aura of him as he radiated pure power and his tattoo was glowing with a bright light.  
  
As she looked at him with horror etched on her face it dawned to her why she couldn't drain his battle aura as she tried to do and then saw the tattoo on his chest and knew that she would give him her love as she looked to it with some very naughty thoughts spinning in her head.  
  
As she knew she had gone over the line with that statement she then realized that if he were Orochi he would be her Master as she had been the Hakkeshu of Void and been chosen by the former Hakkeshu as her replacement just before she was taught the move by Happosai. As she first tested the powers on her own she found out that due to the age changing trick of Happosai her Powers were locked inside her. As she then used the trick to get the right Diploma's and a good resume she decided that she would educate delinquents to the good of all.  
  
As she looked with some wondering at her face at the tattoo on Ranma's Chest she then began to feel strange.  
  
* Ranma's POV *  
  
"Orochi? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes what do you want?"  
  
"Can you look through my eyes and look at Ms. Hinako? She is radiating the same power as Vice and Mature but isn't very experienced with it."  
  
"Hmmm. I think I know what Power she is radiating. It is the strongest of all the Powers I have at my disposal as it is the energy that created all of the universe. The Power of Void is the strongest of all my Powers and only I have complete control of it so only I or my Hakkeshu of Void can use it. It can destroy a world at full Power. Only my Power of Silence can also do that. But that Hakkeshu died long ago to a frigid ice-cold and uncaring idiotic queen that sealed her as a small child as some kind of sailor- suited warrior."  
  
"Lets awaken her power shall we?"  
  
"Okay Ranma lets do it."  
  
As he powered up to release his full power at her he noticed somebody coming inside of the nurses office. As he released some of his Powers on Hinako she grew to become a 18 year old very beautiful girl with long legs. As he then looked at the person he noticed it was Kuno and he was looking beat up. As Ranma walked towards him Kuno began to speak:  
  
"I did it Ranma. I stepped out of my Clan because of my Fathers insanity and my sisters poisonous roses and other tricks. And the wounds you see are all from Akane Tendo."  
  
"She did what!"  
  
"She was furious about something as I approached her she began to scream at me and said that I was sleeping with you in your Girl form and that she thought me a Pervert and then whipped out her Mallet and Began to bash at me."  
  
"She think you and Ranko would have done the Ecchi? Lets have some fun with her and repay her for the beating you received."  
  
"By the way Ranma. Why did you bring Ms. Hinako back to a 18 year old body?"  
  
"I recognized in her the Power of one of my Hakkeshu and just awakened it. I can't be held responsive for her actions that she may commit."  
  
"You have the Power to give Powers to People? Give me also one Please Ranma?"  
  
* Ranma's head *  
  
"Shall I give him one of my Powers Orochi? It may help him to survive akane and his Sister and Father as he plays fair and they are not."  
  
"Okay, Lets give him the Power of Wind as Goenitz died a few years ago and we still need a replacement for him."  
  
As the conversation took place Hinako started to stir and slowly open her eyes as she then focused them upon Ranma.  
  
As she and Kuno saw that Ranma was emitting a glow that spread to them then were quickly blinded by the light as the energy coursed through them.  
  
As the Energy hit Ms. Hinako her clothes became a pure black and her arms were still free as they now had white bracers on them. Ms. Hinako screamed as the transformation took place as she now knew all the information that all previous Hakkeshu that wielded the Power of Void had known.  
  
As the4 Energy hit Tatewaki Kuno and amazing transformation took place as his school uniform disappeared and a Samurai like outfit appeared on his body. It was also black as night but Kuno got a sword with it. The blade was very clean and shone with a unnatural light. As the transformation ended there stood Tatewaki with a new outlook on his life and willing to serve his master. As Hinako looked up to Ranma she felt love and lust cous\rse through her body until she calmed and began to speak:  
  
"Thanks for unlocking my Powers and giving Mr. Kuno the Power of Wind. I will be in your service Master Orochi and grant your every desire."  
  
"Please Call me Ranma for I am a merger between him and myself as I looked upon his soul and found him worthy of my Power because of his good heart and loyalty and Honor."  
  
"Understood Ranma" They both said with a deep bow.  
  
As they returned to their respective classes they returned to their regular attire as it would raise much suspicion between the students. As Kuno returned to a regular Kendo outfit he said towards Ranma:  
  
"See you around Lunch. I'll be doing the same as I always did in my insanity for the money-grubbing Bitch must still think that I am insane but she won't give me any more trouble as I am going over to the police with evidence of her scams and they'll lock her away for a few years."  
  
"We'd better get back to Class too Ranma so we don't rouse some suspicions. But I will give you some better grades if you pay more attention in Class."  
  
"Yes Ms. Hinako."  
  
They both returned to Class where everyone was working on their assignments that were given by Hinako. As Ranma returned to his seat he was subjected to the stares of the entire Class. As the Blind Uncute Lesbian whipped out her Mallet to give him a beating she was stopped by Hinako who appeared next to her and with a cry of [Void Power Drain] She drained the Violent ones Battle Aura. As the body hit the floor she commanded one of the students with an icy Voice:  
  
"Take her to the Nurse's Office. She had no right to attack Mr. Yagami so she was punished for her crime."  
  
As she turned and began to give the Class her speech about English all the students were paying attention. As the Class was over the Lunch Bell rang.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Next up is Lunch. I want to thank everybody who supported me with good reviews and for the bad ones also thanks because you pointed out all the mistakes I made. Can somebody please give me per E-Mail a copy of the King of Fighters Manga series or the game. I'd really appreciate it.  
  
In the next Chapter there will be a meeting between the Senshi and the Hakkeshu at Lunch time as they detected Ranma at the School and wanted to 'Protect' the innocents from getting hurt. As the Insanity returns it becomes also clear what Kuno can do as he unleashes his Power on the Senshi. Bashing of Akane plentiful. My Account on Fanfiction.net was blocked due to the Lemon Chapter I made so I Wont put it on again. If you want it ask me by MSN. Please Review!!  
  
Votes  
  
Shermie: 5  
  
Vice: 4  
  
Mature: 5  
  
Leona: 6  
  
Chizuru: 6  
  
Kula: 2 


	6. Lunch Time!

**The Orochi's Revival**

Disclaimer: I do NOT own any of these series as they are owned by their respective creators. All my thanks go to Ms. Rumiko Takahashi and SNK for the creation of their respective series. As for the creator of Sailor Moon, I don't know his name but I thank him too. Anybody can vote for the Character he or she likes the most to end Ranma up with. Maybe Kula will appear in this Chapter or in the next.  
  
**Chapter 5: Lunch Time!!!!  
**

* * *

As the bell rang for Lunch Period the Classes got out of their respected Classrooms and began to walk towards the Courtyard. As Ranma's Class ended he was held there by Hinako.  
  
"Ranma I want to eat Lunch with you. If you would wait a few moments for me to get my food."  
  
"Yes Ms.Hinako"  
  
"Please just call me Hinako."  
  
"Okay Hinako"  
  
As they exited the building they walked over to a tree and sat there. Then Mousse came out of the bushes and said:  
  
"Great Master Orochi for that is your name I shall swear my life to you as your servant and will comply your every wish. As Ranma replied with an answer Mousse never expected:  
  
"Don't be my servant. Be my friend instead. You could be of service to me if you were my friend and ally."  
  
Then Mousse Disappeared into the bushes and then they looked at each other.  
  
Then they heard some commotion and they saw the angry visage of one very violent person walk towards them.  
  
As they recognized the person to be a furious Akane they just watched her approach him.  
  
As she was approaching this was what was going through Akane's head:  
  
"He is being perverted and trying to seduce Ms. Hinako by letting her sit next to him while he is lunching. If he does something perverted to her I'll Mallet him until he dies of it!"  
  
As the poor deluded Akane walked towards them another well known figure came to the lunching duo. As the person made himself be heard through his speech all students did listen.  
  
"As the heavens have given me another Goal in life I shall be having the sacred duty to protect the one I have placed all my divine help in and with his Power I shall be saved from this abysmal life. As the Bird sings its song, as the wind lets its breath flow through the leaves of a tree, as water flows and brings renewal and life to the world, so shall I protect them who cant protect themselves. As I will now proclaim that I have found myself a new Kami in the divine Presence of this Courtyard. As the Kami smile at me so shall my Lord do that. As he is the Divine One and he has my loyalty for he is the bringer and taker of Life. As he was the One to give me his Divine Powers and Strength. For this Gift I kneel before you."  
  
As a Lightning Bolt struck the ground behind him a violent Wind began to pick up. As Kuno gathered the Wind in his Arm he made it so that tiny twisters appeared next to his feet. As he manifested his Powers the Sword Materialized in his hands. It was glowing with a very Evil Aura and Lightning was crackling around it.

* * *

Juuban High School   
  
As her Computer beeped Ami was just preparing to go out to eat Lunch with her friends. As she read the readout she was shocked how much Power was given off. As she looked at the ratings on the screen she saw that it was nearly at Queen Neherenia's Level. As she walked towards Usagi she began to feel a tingle creep up her spine. As she told her findings to her friends who then immediately said something along the lines of:  
  
"Crystal Tokyo must be preserved for me and Mamo-Chan are destined to marry!"  
  
"Lets beat up Orochi if he's there."  
  
"Maybe is he a Cute Person."  
  
As the girls took out their transformation Pens on a secluded spot they then transformed into their Senshi Forms. As they then were greeted by the always on the most unusual time appearing Senshi AKA Setsuna Meioh or Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Go to Nerima. I've already informed Haruka and Michiru and once they pick up Hotaru they are coming too. Do not attack Orochi directly. We must attack him all at once for he is too strong for us to beat. We have already imprisoned him once so we can do this again!"  
  
With that she teleported away to the gates. As the Senshi then bounded of to Nerima they all thought about what the Elder woman had said and about them not attacking Orochi in what form he may appear. As they bounded over the roofs towards Nerima they also looked out for any Martial Artists that were rumoured to roam that District.

* * *

Furinkan High   
  
As the Violent Tomboy stalked forward, not noticing Kuno sneak up to her and saying to Ranma:  
  
"Are you now seducing teachers You Pervert? You are sick you know that. You are trying to seduce a Woman that is at least twenty years older than you."  
  
At the Older comment Hinako gained a gleam in her eyes that even Demons would be scared of. She then answered in a sweet voice:  
  
"Do you know my real age Akane? I am only nineteen and due to Happosai's technique I am forced to retain a Childs body or the body of a woman in her forties. But I have to thank Happosai for my life so I don't mind the transformation. But what you are implying crosses even normal boundaries."  
  
"He is a Pervert and always will try to seduce women whenever he can even older women like you."  
  
It appeared that she had shut out Ms. Hinako's words and replaced them with her own imagination.  
  
At the mention of her being older Hinako began to feel very enraged at the girl who insulted her age twice. As she heard another taunt come from Akane she totally lost it.  
  
"You wouldn't even want to know what he does on nights with his female body"  
  
That comment set her loose completely. Insulting her was one thing but her master was another. As she began to glow with rage she let out her Power and her clothes and appearance began to fade until she was once again nineteen and wearing black stylish clothes with white Bracers. As she then began to stalk to Akane with the intention of bodily harm she began to test her Powers to see if they worked correctly.  
  
[Void Energy Blast]  
  
As she launched a vacuum blast at Akane she then realised that if it hit her she would be only a little hurt because Akane was using Anger as a Power which fuelled her by her jealous and angry Nature. As Anger can be easily manipulated it also has only drawback: It makes the user very durable and strong but it also makes the one very easily to go on a rage.  
  
As Akane took the hit she was growing more enraged at the fact that her teacher has attacked her.  
  
"Teachers can't attack their students!" She screamed.  
  
"I am no more a teacher. I am now the ninth Hakkeshu. The Hakkeshu of Void. As my Master is threatened I will appear to fight his foe because if you defeat all Hakkeshu you are found worthy to do battle with the Master."  
  
[Void Flash]  
  
As another dark flash crashed into Akane she lost her consciousness as she saw only blackness in the flash and lost hope as the flash ended.  
  
Then another team comes to the scene with their own intro's:  
  
"For trying to kill a harmless person who was dealing justice on perverts I will punish you in the name of the Moon for I am the pretty Sailor suited Soldier Moon!"

* * *

A few moments before the introduction of the Sailor Senshi   
  
As all of the Senshi met before the gates of Furinkan High they all gathered to hear what Sailor Pluto had to say.  
  
"When you fight Orochi you must always be wary of his Powers. As far as I know he has Power over Wind, Water, Earth and Fire. There might be some people there whop will help you fight him but don't count on it.  
  
Then they heard the cry from Hinako [Void Flash] and they sprang into action.

* * *

Furinkan Courtyard   
  
As the Senshi all did their poses to impress the people the reactions were varied: The students looked on in awe at seeing the Sailor Senshi in their school while Kuno just looked and wondered if they knew that you could see their panty's as they were standing up due to their short skirts. And Ranma and Hinako both laughed at the funny speeches and poses they did.  
  
The Senshi took offence of it because they were used to awe and admiration for their spectators not laughter. As they set their eyes on Ranma they all gasped at the Power he was putting out.

* * *

Before Furinkan   
  
As a blue haired girl of around 18 walked towards the school she was wondering why she was walking towards it. As she entered through the Gates she saw the Sailor Senshi but did not pay any attention to them. As she then looked at Ranma she felt pure Power emanating from him. She also felt some attraction between the two of them as if they had met before. As she looked better at Ranma she then realised that he was putting out an aura of intense cold. As the Senshi attacked she then saw him get serious. And then she surprised her with an attack that was so unexpected that she nearly forgot to jump away from it.  
  
Ranma's mind   
  
"Orochi? Do you know these Senshi?"  
  
"Yes unfortunately they weren't very nice to me in the past so we can't allow them to leave unscathed."  
  
"What did they do to you?"  
  
"They imprisoned me which drove one of my Hakkeshu mad and she tried to attack them. She won but they were reincarnated. She was defeated some time ago."  
  
"Lets attack them! Do you have some Power for me that can be of use?"  
  
"Lets give you the Power over Ice as I have had for some time."  
  
"Cool"

* * *

Courtyard   
  
As he laughed at their funny poses Ranma then realised that they were here to kill him and he suddenly got into a serious mood.  
  
"???? Why are you thinking that she (pointing at Hinako) would strike Akane without reason? She had quite a good reason if you ask me. Being called old and having your Master insulted does make somebody angry."  
  
"We will stop you in the name of Love and Justice!"  
  
[Moon Honeymoon Kiss]  
  
As a giant pink heart came from the tip of her wand Ranma began to laugh another time as it was quite funny. As he looked towards Sailor Saturn he suddenly felt something click in his mind and realised that she might be one of the last Hakkeshu. But still he wasn't ready to approach her.  
  
Then he said:  
  
"Taste some of my Powers. I'll beat you with it for sure as I am Ranma Yagami. And my Hakkeshu will fight also for this insult to me."  
  
As his hair once again began to color white with black streaks and his teeth and nails began to grow a lot sharper and bigger while his shirt began to colour black. As Ranko also went through a transformation she then began to grow a bit taller as she also began to grow some pointier teeth and claws.  
  
A shock went through the Senshi as they realised who they were facing. At first they thought they were only going to face Orochi but with Ranko also transforming they barely stood a chance. As her Orochi induced transformation was complete next to Ranko a tall figure appeared in a flash of dark energy and a rip was closing behind the said figure and the figure said:  
  
"Nice to see you again Sailor Senshi. I am now reunited with my Master and I will be his aide in destroying your precious Crystal Tokyo."  
  
They all recognized her as Queen Beryl, the first enemy they had to beat when they were just awakening from their reincarnation. But they then realised that Ranma had called her Ranko. It was most often said that they were airheads but it is unfortunately true... for the inner Senshi. The Outer are a bit cleverer and they can at least think up a battle plan.  
  
As they turned towards Ranma they met a terrifying sight:  
  
Ranma was glowing and looking at them with a maniacal look on his face.  
  
Suddenly Makoto realised something:  
  
"Did he say his last name was Yagami? There was a few years ago a special on the Yagami Clan. One of the Champions of The King of Fighters Tournament was called Iori Yagami. If Iori Yagami is a relative of Ranma we might be in very much trouble! If Iori's fighting prowess is as great as it is then this guy must be even stronger."  
  
As they looked at each other Ranma used a new attack that he wasn't quite familiar with from his newly gained element.  
  
[Ice Blizzard of Orochi]  
  
As there began to pick up an arctic wind a giant snowstorm suddenly appeared before Ranma and with a wave he send it towards the Senshi. As they all jumped away he then saw that it was headed for a beautiful girl with blue hair. As he tried to get to her she jumped out of the attacks path just before it hit. As he looked with amazement at the girl who seemed around 18 years old and wearing a very tight suit that accentuated every curve on her body. As she introduced herself with a cold voice that sent chills over everybody's spine:  
  
"My name is Kula Diamond, would you care to explain how you summoned up that blizzard?"  
  
"Oh great another freak" exclaimed the leader of the Senshi with a whiny voice.  
  
"What did you call me!"  
  
Then Kula was hit from behind with a cane that belonged to the one and luckily only penguin boy AKA Mamoru Chiba or better said Tuxedo Mask.  
  
(Authors Comment. He really does look like a penguin in the series if you ask me and he only attacks very scarcely and with roses. He really is a weakling)  
  
As she felt the hit land on her back she began to feel great rage at the stupid person who would attack her. As she prepared her signature attack and fired it at the poor tux-boy.  
  
[Ice Coffin]  
  
As the man was encased in ice Ranma, Ranko and Beryl held up signs which read: 9.8 9.6 10.0 As she got some applause from the remaining people who stood there excluding the Senshi and the students she then moved towards Ranma. As she stood before him she bowed and said:  
  
"Lord Orochi how nice to see you again. Have you given me the Power to control ice?"  
  
"Yes Kula I have given you the Power over Ice as you are the Hakkeshu of Ice and why you have it I will explain. They took some of my blood when I was in some sort of semi-trance 20 years ago and they used it to create you."  
  
"I will serve you with all of my Power." She replied  
  
"Hey don't ignore us!"  
  
Then Sailor Uranus leaped into action as she executed one of her attacks at Ranma.  
  
[Space sword Blaster]  
  
As the blast surged forwards it was blocked by some kind of barrier. As the barrier disappeared they could see the shape of Kuno with his sword in a aggressive position. Then Kuno started to attack.  
  
[Wind Demon Sword Slash]  
  
As the sword glowed it released a giant surge of Power which was solely aimed at Sailor Uranus. As it hit her you could see very clearly how much damage it did. As the entire Fuku was ripped you could clearly see blood dripping from a cut near the ribs. Then She fainted due to the power it packed.  
  
[Giant Ice Revolution]  
  
As they released their attack they had been building up Kula and Ranma made it known that Orochi Power was at least as strong as Moon Power. Kula then transformed into the Hakkeshu of Ice. As her suit began to become Pitch Black her fingernails began to sharpen as her hair began to become even bluer. As the attack hit the Senshi except Pluto and Saturn they were flying over Nerima towards Juuban frozen solid and with a bluish tint on their faces.  
  
As Pluto charged up her trademark attack she then began to trade insults with Ranma.  
  
"Thanks to you our future is in ruins. You Mother fucking bastard!"  
  
Then she let loose her attack at Ranma.  
  
[Dead Scream]  
  
As the purplish orb shot from her Staff she knew she had made a mistake when Orochi took the hit right in his face. Then he sprang towards her and with a vicious Kick encircled with purple flames he sent her flying towards Juuban with a torn Fuku and smoking a little.  
  
Hotaru was facing a dilemma. Should she attack Ranma or should she just go back to Juuban. She decided that she better could go back to Juuban to see if her friends were okay.  
  
Ranma calmed down some and as Kula approached he asked her a question that took her completely off guard:  
  
"Kula would you like to stay at my place? I know you don't have a place to stay in Japan so I'm offering you one. Please accept"  
  
"Yes Ranma, I would be honoured to stay at your house" She said with a huge blush on her face  
  
"Beryl would you like to stay at my house too?"  
  
The red-haired Girl ( She is still human looking. Metallia has had her in service but due to Orochi's awakening she now looks human again.) looked at Ranma as if evaluating him then just said:  
  
"Yes Master" She said with a blush on her face.  
  
As school ended at the end of the day and Akane was beaten up again for screaming that he was once again with two of his Sluts at which Beryl and Kula reacted and they shoved a fence pole up her ass as a symbol that they were stronger and wouldn't allow her to call them sluts.  
  
Kuno joined them in a civilized matter as to meet Ranma his mother. Then they went to the Yagami home to have some tea with Nodoka Yagami.

* * *

In the next Chapter there will be Iori and Beryl and Kula go to school with Ranma for some support and to have fun with the Senhsi if they attack again. Chaos reigns again on Furinkan High as the Senshi return with more powerful transformations. Hinako and some of the other ladies try to sleep with Ranma which leads to another scene and a meeting between Blood and Silence in the next chapter of The Orochi's Revival: Orochi and the Silence starring Our very best friend Ranma and Our normally not sexually active but still very cute Hotaru Tomoe AKA Sailor Saturn. Please keep on Voting on the ladies and I will add Hotaru-Chan with them because she is cute :) And please review all of my stories I've written so far! The Lemon Chapter is no longer available due to a crash in the system.  
  
Votes  
  
Shermie: 5 (Please give me some info on this girl. I don't even know where she comes from so please give me a land of Origin)  
  
Vice: 4  
  
Mature: 5  
  
Leona: 7  
  
Chizuru: 6  
  
Kula: 2 


	7. The Orochi and the Silence

**The Orochi's Revival**  
  
Disclaimer: I still don't own any of these series so don't sue me. As the Sailor Senshi had appeared in the previous Chapter they shall again come now in this Chapter. I really would like to thank everybody who writes Ranma King of Fighters Crossovers for them inspiring me to write this Fic. Everybody who supported me in this project is thanked by this. Also thanks to Mr. KaiYagami who made a fic due to this piece of work and posted it on the FanDorium.  


  
**Chapter: The Orochi and the Silence  
**

****

  
Ranma's head   


  
As he then had a conversation with Orochi as he walked home with the girls and Kuno.  


  
"Ranma I would like you to answer me a question I have wanted to have answered."  


  
"Sure, I'll do my best to answer it if it's possible."  


  
"Ranma which girl of all the ones you have met do you like most?"  


  
"Well.... I like them all. Vice is kinda cute in her own way and Mature has a nice butt and pleasant character. Chizuru is also cute but I sense she is a bit confused but she looks kinda hot in her robes. Leona is kinda mysterious but she looks hot in that army outfit. Kula is also quite hot and that suit she wears only accentuates her nice figure. Ranko has a nice ass and a really cute figure. Mom looks quite cute too. Beryl is also cute and because of her length also quite nicely shaped. Hinako is for other terms Hot. She has a very nice figure and a great ass."  


  
"So you like every girl you meet or only the ones you have met after merging with me."  


  
"Only the ones after merging with you"  


  
"Why do you find it important Orochi?"  


  
"I just want to know with which girl you eventually want to reproduce."  


  
"Reproduce??? What's that?" He said not knowing what Orochi meant with it  


  
"Sex"  


  
"Sex?? What's that?"  


  
"Didn't you have Sexual education?"  


  
"What's that?"  


  
"That's a subject on school. Didn't you go to school on your training trip?"  


  
"Pops never wanted to let me learn anything besides the art. I only went to school for the first time at sixteen."  


  
"Oh I'm gonna kill Genma for that!!!" Orochi said while getting an evil look on his face  


  
As they chatted on about Genma's past deeds Orochi was appalled at the treatment that Ranma had undergone by him. As he heard from Ranma directly what horrors he had to endure he felt a great hatred for the man. As Ranma told him of a technique called the Demon-Fist Orochi paused then asked:  


  
"You know the Demon Fist? Don't tell me he actually trained you in that." Orochi said disbelieving.  


  
Ranma then calmly answered with a faint hint of malice towards the cowardly figure of his 'Father':  


  
"Yes he did."  


  
Then Orochi bursted out in fury as he immediately saw that at the sheer danger involved for Ranma for learning the technique:  


  
"HE TRAINED YOU IN THE ART OF DEMONS. WHAT IN HELLS NAME DOES THAT GUY HAVE FoR A BRAIN!! THAT IDIOT DOESN´T KNOW THE TRUE DANGER OF THAT TECHNIQUE. BUT YOU DIDN'T LEARN IT DID YOU?"  


  
Ranma then spoke in a loathing voice about the technique:  


  
"Well I did. He first used some pentagrams to summon up Demons and a Demon King answered his calls. He then let me take him on and I won. The Demon King then admitted defeat and moulded his essence to me. As he did that to me I learned the technique."  


  
Orochi just gained a spectral twitch in his eye and said:  


  
"How old were you?"  


  
Ranma just calmly answered:  


  
"9"  


  
"HE TAUGHT IT TO YOU AT NINE YEARS OLD!!! I'LL KILL THE FUCKING BASTARD. HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO A SMALL CHILD."  


  
Then Orochi calmed down a little and spoke to Ranma at a softer tone:  


  
"Do you know what the technique does Ranma. It turns you into some kind of Berserker who only lives to destroy. And you mastered it making you the only living non demonic person to survive the training and to master it."

Ranma then shrugged mentally and said:  


  
"I only use it for quick recovery. I haven't used it in some years because of the anger that builds inside of me. I only used it once during the battle with Saffron. I grew some black wings and my power increased by 500% as I used it on my final attack."  


  
After the statements they all went inside the Yagami Manor where Nodoka resided they then had tea with her.  


  
After the tea Tatewaki went to his own house saying that his father and sister must still think that he was insane as to keep them from knowing that he was now sane and to keep his powers hidden.  


  
Then Nodoka asked to the girl to come with her to talk about something.  


  
As Hinako, Beryl and Kula came with her and sat in another room which apparently was Nodoka's room Nodoka asked a question which had them all blushing:  


  
"What do you think of my son Ranma?"  


  
As Hinako recovered first she said;  


  
"I find him to be a wonderful person and would like to have a relation with him if possible."  


  
Then Kula answered:  


  
"While awakening me he let me see some of his own soul and as it showed that he was a nice and gentle person who wouldn't betray anyone so I also would like to have a relation with him"  


  
As then Beryl answered she then blushes a little and then shyly says:  


  
"He was my Master in the Silver Millenium and I think he is even cuter now so I also want to have a relation with him."  


  
As the three ladies made their confessions and Nodoka listens to them she then answers them with a smile on her face:  


  
"You can all be my son's fianc's"  


  
They then answer with an atomic red blush on their faces:  


  
"Thanks Ms. Yagami, we'd be honoured to be your sons fiance's"  


  
"Please call me Nodoka. Ms. Yagami makes me feel so old."  


  
Garden   


  
As Ranma walks through the garden he then sees a shady character walk up to him. As he sees it is Hotaru in her Sailor Saturn form. As she then charges at him with her Glaive in an attack she screams out the name as the Glaive begins to glow.  


  
[Silence Glaive Surprise]  


  
As the attack is near Ranma he holds up his hands and absorbs the attack. As he looks at her again Orochi speaks up in the back of his mind:  


  
"She is a Hakkeshu. The Hakkeshu of Silence who was bound to the Silver Bitch who enslaved her with some magic crystal called the Silver Imperial Crystal or something. Very bad for Hakkeshu as their Powers are sealed within them making them even more dangerous when fully awakened. As she was then forced to join the Sailor Senshi she was brainwashed and followed the Bitch her every whim. I shall give you instruction on how to reverse the brain washing and make her your Hakkeshu again."  


  
As the instructions poured inside his head Ranma teleported over to Hotaru and Chanted some words as he readied a spell.  


  
Make this spell undone  


  
As time flows it shall corrupt  


  
Give me power and might  


  
Together they will fight  


  
For dominance over magic  


  
Instilled in this person  


  
Let her Soul be Cleansed  


  
After the spell was completed it enveloped Hotaru in a dark light as the Black Crystal appeared on Ranma's Chest. As the light faded Hotaru stands there in a black Senshi outfit and with a very short skirt. (Think of the Sailor Fuku's and make the skirts a little bit shorter.) She was wearing a top which exposed her midriff and showed some cleavage.  


  
She was currently looking at Ranma with a menacing expression on her face an almost pure black mixed with purple and crimson aura glowing around her. As he looked in her eyes he could see murderous intent and malice towards everything that lived. Then he heard Orochi say:  


  
"Oh Fuck she is Awakening."  


  
"What is an Awakening?"  


  
"It is when an Orochiblooded individual is confronted with its heritage and wants to destroy all humanity. Most of them get out on it on their own but as you are her Master you can calm her down."  


  
While Orochi explained Hotaru prepared her World destroying move:  


  
[Death Reborn Revolution]  


  
As the world destroying attack came towards Ranma he quickly held out his hand and absorbed it. Then he gathered some of the energy and fired it at her with a cry of:  


  
[Silence Flash]  


  
As it hit it totally stripped Hotaru of her conciousness and her clothes.  


  
As she fell naked to the ground he bounded over to her and took her in his arms. Then he ran towards the house and entered it.  


  
As he bumped into a person he stood up and looked who it was. To his surprise it was Iori who was staring at Hotaru who was lying in his arms.  


  
Then Iori commented on it:  


  
"My Ranma you still have a way to make females throw themselves on you clothed or naked."  


  
"It wasn't my fault she Awakened. She just attacked me with an attack that could Destroy an entire world"  


Iori just looked with a blank expression at her and then Ranma´s words sank in and with a sarcastic tint in it he spoke:

  
"She can Destroy the World! You always attract the powerful girls Ranma. Maybe you should go out with me some time so I can show you some normal girls."  


  
"Thanks for the offer but no I'll be having Finals in two months and I want to pass them with high grades so I'll have to study a lot. I am getting her to mom so she can get her a place to rest."  


  
"I'll see you tomorrow then."  


  
As Ranma delivered Hotaru to his Mother he then walked towards his bedroom.  


  
As he entered it he saw only pitch black darkness. Then he felt two arms grab him and pull him to his bed. As he then heard a seductive voice whisper in his ears:  


  
"Hi sweetie lets have some fun together. It's just you me and Hina-Chan and Kula. We are your fianc's now and we want to have some fun with our hunky fiancé."  


  
As the lighting became a little less dim he could see the girls all naked and lying on his bed. As he looked at the long legs Beryl had and the nice red hair he shuddered with delight at seeing her nice features. As he looked at Kula he noticed that she had a nice pair of breasts and her blue hair was quite nice in the lights. It flowed from her head like a sea of blue. (Authors note: When Kula isn't fighting her hair get blonde but as excitement is nearly as potent as fighting it will also get blue) Finally he looked to Hinako. She had nice long legs and long brown hair that cascaded from her head to her shoulders. Her breasts were well developed and stood firm with stiff nipples of excitement.  


  
"You're my fianc's now?? Did mom do this?"  


  
"Yes we asked her if we could be your Fianc's because we like you very much."  


  
"I see"  


  
The rest of the night he didn't get much sleep except near the morning when they calmed down a little. He just crawled out of his bedroom he saw that his Mother was standing before him looking at him. She then looked inside his bedroom and a grin came to her face. A grin Ranma remembered and knew that it wasn't good for him.  


  
Then Nodoka just turned to him and said while still holding that grin on her face:  


  
"You really want to please me don't you. You have just done three girls who are now a little too sore to even walk."  


  
Then she just screamed:  


  
"MY SON IS SO MANLY!!"  


  
And did the my-son-is-so-manly-dance which involved her waving Japanese fans all the time while chanting My Son is So manly.  


  
It attracted the attention of Iori who was roused by the chanting.  


  
As he approached his Aunt he just took one good look at her and then looked in Ranma's bedroom.  


  
As he looked in it the females began to stir. As Iori took a good look at their bodies he immediately thought:  


  
"Luckily they aren't awake or else I would get a beating I'd never forget."  


  
Then Beryl stirred waking up Hinako in the process who just slapped Kula by accident and just awakened the sleeping girl.  


  
As the girls looked at each other they immediately deduced that it was a good night because of their well endowed bodies rather smelled of extreme exercise.  


  
Then they noticed Iori who just stood there paralysed as the girls just got a hard glint in their eyes and stomped over towards him.  


  
Iori saw the girls rise as one and begin to get into their respective stances. As the Hakkeshu of Ice and the Hakkeshu of Void gathered their energy in their hands and ice ball in Kula's case and a swirling void in Hinako's case.

Iori sent his prayers to the gods as he was hit by the attacks and after making sure that they weren't looking he sneaked out of the room scorched and still frozen at some places.  


  
As Ranma walked towards school with a weary look on his face he was suddenly spoken to from someone nearby:  


  
"You look like you have just partied with three angry Demons and come out alive" the person said jokingly as Ranma looked to the person it was revealed that Dr.Tofu was standing next to him.  


  
"No Doc it were three girls. Demon wouldn't put a scratch on me"  


  
"Girls??? Who"  


  
"Some new Fiancés Mom set me up with." He said while grinning a little lecherous.  


  
"You had Sex with them???"  
  


"Yes"  
  


"You the incredible woman resister had sex with three ladies??" the Doc said at an unbelieving tone  


  
"Yes. For the last time Yes I had Sex with three ladies!"  


  
Then he darted away to school before the doctor could recover from the near supersonic scream.  


  
Furinkan high   


  
As he approached the school he saw that a mob of boys (They still don't understand that she is only interested in girls) was attacking Akane (Author's Note: Why would they attack Akane. I mean she is build like a brick has virtually no chest at all and Ranko is looking a lot nicer then her. She looks a little like Sailor Mercury and that's one girl I really don't fancy. Author shudders and continues . As Akane finished the last of the boys off she turned towards Ranma. As she looked at him she could see that he was laughing in her direction.  


  
As she noticed this she began to summon up her trusty Mallet to bash Ranma into Oblivion. As she stormed towards Ranma with her battle cry of "RANMA NO BAKAAAA!!!" she then saw the pigtailed boy turn his face to her and begin to laugh even harder.  


  
Ranma's Thoughts   
  
As he heard Akane's battle cry he turned his face towards her. As he then heard a voice inside his head:  


  
"Why do you take her abuse sometimes? You could kill her with just a tought. Let me unlock all the power I, the great Demon King Bethrezen had sealed in you. Let me make you lust for the Destruction that accompanies the Demon Fist. Let Power rule you."  


  
As he then heard the voice of Orochi inside his head:  


  
"That girl is incredible stupid. If she tries to hit you with it I shall not hesitate to destroy her. She gives humanity a bad name. As for the release of the Demon Fist I completely agree with Bethrezen. It must be unlocked to teach her a lesson. I will even let you use the power of Silence to your advantage. I will let you go into your Orochi form."  


  
As he felt the Power of the Demon Fist and Orochi flow through him he suddenly also felt the intense hatred return in his being. As he then released all the locks on his Power he began to look to Akane with a sinister smile on his face.  


  
Akane was frightened by the smile Ranma displayed on his face. But her Anger overruled this fear and neutralised it completely. As she swung her weapon to hit him it suddenly disintegrated. Then she heard a voice to her Left say:  


  
"Ranma Prepare to Die"  


  
And she saw Ryoga begin to attack Ranma with his umbrella. As she saw that the umbrella struck home and made Ranma crash to the floor she summoned up a bigger version of Mallet-Sama to punish him for his crimes. As she began to hit him he then let loose a cry of pure anger that chilled everybody who heard it to the bone. As the students fled to the school Nabiki then walked up to Ranma and said:  


  
"Saotome if you hurt Akane I'll personally make sure that you go through a financial hell"  


  
Ranma's thoughts   


  
As the Mallet hit him over and over he then realised that he was still holding back a little. As he then tried to push himself over the limit he heard the threat from Nabiki he snapped.  


  
As Anger sorrow and Depression fuelled him he got up and stared in Nabiki's eyes.  


  
As Nabiki looked in Ranma's eyes she could clearly see the Anger at all of them As he then let loose a cry of Rage she was quickly pulled away from Ranma by Ryoga who said:  


  
"Get away as far as you can. You could get hurt by the fight me and Ranma are going to have. I hate him but I won't let innocents get hurt by our fights.  


  
As he then attacked Ranma he could see some pitch Black wings burst from his back. As he then looked towards the eyes all he could see were two blood red Orbs of pure hatred. As he was enshrouded in purple flames they began to morph into the wings as adding some rage to it. As his clothes shifted to black pants and no shirt. The Orochi Tattoo was joined by another. It was a Pentagram that appeared in it. As Ranma stretched his Wings he then looked at his attackers. He then let all his energy flow into his body and began to yowl and growl. As he looked at Ryoga he then received a kick to his head.  


  
As he looked at the new arrival he saw it was Iori. He then told him:  


  
"Let me handle them. They have caused me so much pain and grief that I can't even begin to think that Ryoga had seen Hell. I have been living in Hell for most of my life. I want them to suffer for the pain they have caused me. Akane for her constant Malleting and Ryoga for his death threats"  


  
As Iori heard all this he then understood what he had told him after they had met each other in the Yagami estate:  


  
Flash back   


  
As Ranma walked into Iori's room he then sat down and told Iori his life story. About Genma and how he was tortured in the name of Training, about how he took the abuse from Akane and about how he lost the only person he could call his friend by some bread feud and about Ucchan and finally about Nabiki's Blackmail.  


  
As Ranma finished Iori asked him the question that he wanted answered:  


  
"How long has this beating of you gone on? How could you bear all this without going insane and killing everybody?"  


  
"It was my Honour that kept me going and only that. Without it I would be worthless as Honor and the Art are the only things I live for"  


  
As Ranma left the room Iori had set his mind on getting revenge on the persons who ruined his favourite and only cousin's life and made him go thorough Hell. He promised himself that he would get a job at this school of his to see if the tale Ranma told was correct.  


  
The next day   


  
As Iori walked out of the office of the Hawaii crazed Principal he just smashed into giving him a job and who said that he could teach the great delinquent Ranma Yagami he was smiling at the job he'd gotten. He was so happy he even began to whistle his favourite tune.  


  
As he walked towards the Yagami Manor he chuckled at his fortune to get the job of P.E. Teacher. Sure it meant that Ranma must join too but then he had something to do in place of hunting down Kusanagi.  


  
End Flashback   


  
"You can have them. I just leave them to you but don't kill them. It's still illegal. Have fun"  


  
As Ranma then looked at his prey he shot a orb of pure black energy art Ryoga with a cry of:  


  
[Silence Destroyer of Planets]  


  
As it hit it only knocked Ryoga out cold. As Ranma then turned to Akane he began to chuckle at her then it escalated into full-blown laughter as she looked with fear at him. As he flapped his wings with a cheerfull expression on his face he then teleported over to her and shifted to become a very attractive and buxom young woman with black hair and long legs. As he then rubbed his female body up to her and said at a seductive tone:  


  
"Lets have some fun Akane-Chan"  


  
And reached to touch her breast while pressing some pressure points on her breasts that made sure that she would feel very uncomfortable for the next two hours.  


  
As Akane resisted his touch she pushed him back and watched him revert to his origin al form. Then he took a leap and jumped into the classroom.  


  
P.E.   


  
As the entire class stood outside Ranma also paid close attention as he felt that something that was going to be fun might occur any time.  


  
As the teacher entered the area all were shocked at who he was. As Iori strode forward he then greeted the class with the words:  


  
"Good Day Class. My name is Iori Yagami and it is my duty as the new P.E. Teacher to whip you into shape. There will be no slacking in class and anybody who doesn't pay attention will be punished."  


  
As most of the students paled as they saw Iori they paled even further as they heard his speech. The Insane Orochi Warrior was going to train them and get them into shape. As they got on the track field they heard behind them some noise. As they looked behind them a fence sprang up from the sides. They asked Iori what about the fence.  


  
He just answered with a maniacal grin on his face:  


  
"It's to prevent you from escaping from the field. Just keep running and you wont get hurt."  


  
As he then got to the parking lot and jumped into a truck which he started and rode up the track.  


  
The students ran like Hell to escape the truck and as Iori let them go they couldn't feel their legs anymore but they felt new strength flow through them after such an extensive workout.  


  
Iori promised them that he wouldn't do something like that again if they were nice students and tried to make the best of it.  


  
After he had given all of his classes he then relaxed and waited for Ranma to come out. He was wondering on how Ranma could have summoned up those wings when he was into destroying that boy.  


  
As Ranma walked out of the school Iori waved and shouted:  


  
"Ranma over here please. I need to talk with you"  


  
"What do you want?"  


  
"How did you grow wings when attacking that boy?"  


  
"Pops learned me a technique called the Demon Fist and...."  


  
As Ranma told the entire story to Iori Iori grew angry at the sheer idiocy of the man who raised his Cousin. He vowed to torture the man and make sure that it was very agonizing.  


  
Tendo House   


  
As a chill crept over Genma's back he knew that something was amiss. As he checked the auras in the area he discovered a power worse than the Master. As it grew enraged at him he could feel the malice and Anger in it. Then he decided to take a quick training trip to increase his skills against the giver of the feeling.  


  
Yagami Manor   


  
As Nodoka walked through the house of her ancestors she saw what had changed over the years and what still remained the same. As she neared the room in which Ranma was telling his story she heard the description of the Demon Fist and grew enraged at her husband for doing such acts of cruelty against her precious little baby.  


  
(Author's Note: Nodoka still refers to Ranma as her little baby because it was quite long before she saw him again after Genma took him away to 'train' . As much as I disapprove of the vile gluttonous piece of sh.... Ehm better watch the language or else a ban from ff.net. What Genma did to Ranma can easily be described as pure torture.)  


  
Tendo Dojo   


  
As Genma sat next to his friend Soun Tendo he felt an icy chill go up his spine and begin to feel very unsafe in the general area as he felt that at least nine people were angry with him and emitting a fierce battle aura. He made sure to check his list of very powerful people who could be mad at him and utterly decimate him and then decided to take a vacation to Mt. Fuji.  


  
Next time there will be an other person introduced and there is going to b e a Party! Orochi 4-ever! The new appearing Character has a nice Chest area and is accompanied by her good friends. Vice and Mature will also appear at the scene. There will also be some drunken Gals and finally there will be some heavy dancing to nice songs! Final ending will not be ascertain as I haven't worked it out yet. Maybe I'll let Ranma have all the King of Fighter girls excluding some that have boyfriends or are above 40 years old. Mai Shiranui is allowed as she isn't dating Andy although she is convinced of her 'belonging' to Andy.  


  
Maybe if I get some time I might do a small chapter of The Dark One but I don't know. It probably would have around a thousand words as I am still studying for my tests for my graduation of Secondary School. I got an exam on Monday the 24th so I won't be updating my stories soon hope you can wait for a while.  


  
Hmm I even might do a quick chapter of about a thousand words with the details of the Party which is later explained in the next chapter and maybe even put in some nice lyrics from some songs. Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Light isn’t always controlled: Orochi Vs...

**_The Orochi's Revival_**  
  
Disclaimer: I really don't own anything from these series. If I did then I would make myself a character that looks like me and looks Demonic too. But don't be angry at me for not updating very much because I have exams in the next week so I am studying very hard for them. By the way One winged Yagami Beryl is now a human. Just because Serenity banished her made her skin turn Gray. In my story she is a perfectly normal girl. And she isn't old. She is somewhere around twenty. And in my story Polygamy is legal. Maybe some of the girls will be Ranma's mistresses.  
  
Now lets get on with the story!!!!!  
  
**Chapter 8: Light isn't always controlled: Orochi Vs Mature  
**

* * *

  
Next day at the street before Furinkan High   


  
As Ranma walked out of the building he felt two strong Aura's in the immediate vicinity and looked at them with aural perception. As he recognised Iori's he was a little puzzled by the other one which radiated confusion and some fear of something.  


  
As the Aura literally disappeared for a second he felt a second Presence inside his mind:  


  
"Master? Can you hear me? It's Vice I'm using my mental manipulation Powers to contract you to tell you that Mature has had an accident and needs your help as she is rapidly losing Power and is beginning to Awake as her hair turned a little white sometime around 9 pm last night and as I scanned her dream she was having this night I only saw rage and Anger directed at humans. Please help her and I will give you anything you desire."  


  
As Ranma got the message various mental images came swirling into his head of Vice undressing herself and stuff that if mentioned here would surely get me banned. It also depicted her doing some very nice stuff to Ranma as licking his neck and then going down.  


  
Blushing at the mental images Ranma stood stiff for a while as Orochi was laughing at him for being embarrassed by those images.  


  
As Vice rushed through the streets towards Furinkan High she immediately noticed that Ranma was in some weird mind state as she could literally feel what he was thinking.  


  
As she skimmed through the mental images she found out that he was thinking of her in a very erotic way as she had sent some images of what she could do to him. As She immediately also noticed that she could pick up his thoughts to a lesser extent only getting a few phrases:

  
"Such a nice girl.... Could she really lick my.... Like that?... Maybe I'll just....I wonder if she is a natural redhead."  


  
As she looked a little further inside his mind she felt two presences blocking her and ejecting her out of his mind.

  
As she saw the pigtailed hunk standing before the school she walked up to him and gave him a light tap on his shoulder as to make her presence known to the boy.  


  
Ranma spin around as to view the person who touched him on his shoulder and found a disturbed Vice looking directly at his face. Then his face whipped to the right and saw some students come from the school.

  
As Hiroshi and Daisuke walked out of the gates of Furinkan High they saw Ranma standing there face to face with one of the fighters of the King of Fighters tournament. As they approached the pigtailed boy they saw his head whip to them and look at them.  


  
Hiroshi was the first to speak:

  
"Hey Ranma isn't that Vice from the King of Fighters Tournament you are talking to?"  


  
Vice had the decency to blush and nodded her head while Ranma just said at an icecold tone:  


  
"How much is it to you?"  


  
Hiroshi and Daisuke facefaulted at the statement as it sounded like Nabiki but with a hint of Ranma.  


  
Then Vice walked up to Ranma and said:  


  
"We have to go darling we must help Mature to get over her Awakening."  


  
Then Daisuke spoke up:  


  
"Ranma you in a relation with one of the King of Fighter Chicks? How the hell did you do that! Next thing you are gonna tell us that you have been with one of those girls?"  


  
Ranma just looked at the two lecherous boys and answered in a cool voice:  


  
"Yes I have 'been' with one of the participants of the King of Fighters tournament and I must say it was quite good. I do find it amusing that I seem to attract all kinds of attention from all types of girls even one of the Sailor Senshi is staying at my house after I ha beaten her up pretty good because she is in essence one of my servants. As I did that I have a distinct feeling that the Senshi will not be happy for that."  


  
Meanwhile in Juuban several people sneezed and a tomboyish blonde was getting angrier by the minute while her aqua haired companion was trying to let her calm down due to the disappearance of their adopted daughter.  


  
Hiroshi and Daisuke just looked with an astonished look at Ranma as he just said those sentences and implying that he had a Senshi as one of his 'Servants' staying at his house. Then the duo asked:  


  
"Which Senshi?"  


  
Ranma just laughed and Said:  


  
"Sailor Saturn or now known as the Hakkeshu of Silence"  


  
Hiroshi and Daisuke just looked shocked at the revelation that he had one of the Sailor Senshi at his house and one of the most powerful too.  


  
The next shock they had was when Ranma darted off picking up Vice in his arms and jumped up on a roof and started roofhopping towards where Vice had left Mature to rest and stay quiet as she wouldn't Awaken when placed into a comfortable and known area.  


  
As Ranma jumped from roof to roof he saw various residents of Nerima go and do their daily business and saw Akane entering the Tendo house.  


  
He quickly made it to the roof of the Tendo Dojo withpout being noticed by the fathers and cast a powerful spell on Akane who would be very horny for the next two days as he completed the spell it would just be a limiter to a single person but as he just made it halfway finished it just made her want to screw every attractive female in the vicinity.  


  
Inside the house where the doomed person lived ( Tendo House )   


  
As Nabiki walked downstairs she saw Akane looking at her with a strange gleam in her eyes.  


  
As Akane felt strangely aroused by her sister presence she also felt that she needed to get some 'relief' and that Nabiki would do good enough for now.  


  
Akane's thoughts   


  
"Maybe if I use my Hercules Dildo on her I might get her to be a little more willing to give me some tender ministrations. If she doesn't then I just bring out the whips."  


  
( Authors Note: IF I even think of Akane I see a picture of an angry girl in leather while brandishing a whip and spanking Nabiki. Brrr. The mental image just gives me the creeps )  


  
Nabiki incheds away from her sister who was still eying her with a lusty look but didn't get a chance to get away as Akane snatched her by the arm and literally dragged her up to her room.  


  
As Nabiki was dragged up to Akane's room she felt that her doom had come at the hands of her own sister.  


* * *


	9. The Orochi Party

**_The Orochi's Revival_**  
  
Disclaimer: This is purely fictional and I don't own the characters. They are the property of their respective creators and that means that I am only borrowing them for my story. By the way I don't like being called a pervert so don't call me that. I hate to be called that. I do know that polygamy is illegal in Japan but I think that it is legal due to Nodoka's obsession with Grandkids. By the way One winged Yagami if I am a pervert please let me be. I am not a pervert. And sorry for the harsh review I send you. I was just a little angry at you. Sorry. Song used in this fic is Usher with Yeah! Sadly the song will start in the later stages of this chapter.  
  
**Chapter 9: PARTY TIME!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

  
As Mature looked up to Ranma she saw he was looking a her with a concerned look and that Vice was talking too Mai and Shermie but mainly focussed on Mai as she told something about her darling Andy dumping her by saying he just liked her like a sister.  
  
As the distraught Mai told her story Vices face began to display her differing emotions: compassion anger and loath.  
  
Shermie just turned away having heard the story before and started looking at Ranma with an intense look as if examining him and grading him like beef.  
  
As Ranma looked Mature over with all his medical knowledge gained from his merger with Orochi.  
  
( Yes Orochi knows enough of medical science and stuff. He IS a god after all )  
  
As he felt the gaze of somebody fall upon his back he turned and stared right in the greenish orbs that composed Shermie's delicate face.  
  
As Ranma's blue eyes bored in her own she could feel only warmth and compassion to the pigtailed boy even if he had literally crashed before her on the pavement and defeated one of her fellow Hakkeshu.  
  
As Ranma stared at the redheaded girl he felt some recognition at the form and immediately knew that she was one of the Hakkeshu that served him. As he delved in her mind due to the mind link every Orochi Hakkeshu has, he found out that she was a pretty active person and that she liked French movies and hanging out with her French friends. He also found out that she didn't like stew and was totally devoted to bringing Orochi back alive and did die during the '97 King of Fighters tournament. As he couldn't quite track how she died he knew that she did it to awaken Orochi and partially succeeded as Orochi didn't awaken inside Chris before the end of the King of Fighters tournament.  
  
Ranma's probing brought up some memories inside Shermie and she remembered how Orochi looked when he Awakened and then imposing that image on Ranma and found them to match although Ranma was wearing his hair in a pigtail. But if his hair turned white he would be a complete match.  
  
As Mai finished her story she turned to look at Ranma and found herself admiring the martial artist.  


* * *

  
Mai's thoughts   
  
"Wow he is a hunk! How the hell could I have been so blind to the world as I was chasing Andy. I should have noticed him long before. How the hell did I miss him as I have lived in Tokyo for my entire life and that hunk I never saw him before. Well maybe in some tabloids but I haven't really been paying attention to them."  
  
Then another thought struck her which made her blush a little:  
  
"Maybe he's single. Then I can show him what a Shiranui Ninja can really do in life other then chasing boys!"  
  
Then her thoughts degenerated into the part of her mind that was considered her sexual side and that side was currently busy summing up all Shiranui Sex Craft Techniques.  
  
( I just HAD to put it in. I am in no way Perverted but I just had to put it in. )  
  
Ranma received strange vibes from Mai and decided to probe her mind a little.  
  
As he probed it he began to develop a blush that rivalled a tomato as he saw a scene of Mai doing something that cannot be described due to banning from ff.net.  
  
As Mature stepped out of bed she immediately noticed that she was totally dressed but she could clearly remember her clothes being lost in the fight. She gave a stare at Mature which gave her a mental reply:  
  
"Ranma clothed you. He doesn't seem shy of the female body anymore as he was before he met us. Maybe it has something to do with Kula as it seemed he met her a few days ago but the details are rather well locked away in the recesses of his mind. I am unable to get to them without being detected... What in the... I just got disconnected from his mind due to some internal energy."  
  
Then a voice sounded in both their heads, a sound so chilling and evil they both shivered:  
  
"Don't try to invade Ranma's thoughts. He needs privacy and if he doesn't get it I, the Demon King Bethrezen will make sure that you will Die."  
  
Mature and Vice quickly scooted away from Ranma. Then Mature got a great idea to thank Ranma for taking care of her and making her Awaken fully and without destroying any people:  
  
"Lets give a party at my place now that the window isn't broken anymore we can invite some guests and we'll be underway. I think I have some music in one of my CD collections."  
  
Vice quickly walked towards one shelf where some music CDs stood. She looked at the titles and saw that Usher was there accompanied by Eminem and Marilyn Manson.  
  
"You like Marilyn Manson? And Eminem? I can see Usher is okay but you really need some more nice music girl!! In all the years we worked together I never knew that you liked this kind of music"  
  
Mature just blushed a little while Ranma was still busy listening to Mai. Then she made an announcement:  
  
"For Ranma-kun's help by my Awakening I want to thank him at an appropriate way and a party just seems to do it. SO LETS PARTY!!!!!!!!"  
  
Cheers met that announcement and Shermie grabbed her mobile phone and said:  
  
"Could I call Leona to say she's invited to come?"  
  
"Sure everybody is welcome except for that damned Yata whore."  
  
"Okay then I'm gonna call Yashi-kun and Chrissie boy. They need to know that I am staying here."  


* * *


	10. Revelations and Riot

**_The Orochi's Revival_**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of these series. This is just a product of my mind and because of that I can't claim anything because I don't own them. The party was just an idea that popped in my head. Any flamers will be congratulated on pointing out that fact to me. I love you all BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH. men in lab coats come running up to author with straightjacket in their hands You won't take me away: Demon Fire. Hellish fire engulfs the lab coated people and leaves them unconscious Then the author goes back to speak: I shall let the Demon King out in this chapter as some more Nabiki - Akane action comes up and Ryoga gets a shock to his system. Chizuru meets her younger brother and he faints due to the sight of naked women. Akane is growing more bold! Nabiki gets abused.

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Revelations and Riots**_

* * *

As Ranma stirred he felt strangely satisfied but as he recalled the night and the strip poker game he began to pale a little. He began to imagine all the females wake up and begin to bash him into a bloody pulp and then burning him with their righteous battle aura's. He felt the weight of some females upon him and as he looked at his chest he saw Chizuru resting near his crotch. Leona was clinging to his left arm her uniform lying somewhere in the room. His right arm was held by Shermie who seemed very keen on holding his arm in a death grip. Mai was lying somewhere near his legs while Kula and company were lying on a bed. Vice was lying next to a naked mature who was clinging to Ranma's waist. Some girls lay sprawled on the floor sleeping and drunk but still half clothed.

* * *

As he stirred some the girls just clinged harder on him and he heard a door opening and a voice speaking:

"Excuse me is this Nerima? RANMA WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ALL THESE LADIES..."

Chizuru woke up by the shout and said:

"Shut it Ryoga! I'm trying to sleep here!"

Ryoga's eyes went to the size of saucers:

"S-s-s-sis!"

Then he fainted after seeing his sister snuggling up to his archrival and laying her head on his crotch.

* * *

A few hours later

* * *

As Ryoga seemed to awaken the girls just scooted away and gave Chizuru some room to get to her brother. As she approached the boy she began to manifest a battle aura which was quite large and interwoven with holy energy due to her being a priestess and being able to hold Orochi captured by the seal. As she got a maniacal gleam in her eyes Ryoga just shivered.

He knew his sister could get angry at him and when she did not even his heightened endurance could stop the pain from registering and bruises to form.

As Chizuru stopped before her brother she spoke with an icy tone:

"Ryoga please explain why you want Ranma dead and you'd better come up with a good reason or else I'll make sure you can't procreate."

Ryoga paled and quickly said:

"He always stole my bread in school and he makes Akane-san sad that's why."

Chizuru just got a twitch in her eye and said:

"You are willing to kill him for just some pieces of bread? And the mood of ONE girl?"

Ryoga quickly said:

"And he even strings another two girls along."

Now Chizuru turned to Ranma and said with an edge to her voice:

"Explain and I will let you live"

Ranma just shrugged and said:

"It's all Pops fault. He made me go through all those insane training techniques and making off with dowries of girls and engaging me just to get out of bills and stuff."

* * *

As Ranma tells his life story the entire crowd of listeners began to form a battle aura that lightened the room and Ryoga was wondering HOW a person could have withstood all those beatings and still come out sane. He contemplated on how his life would be when raised by Genma and shuddered. He would probably have gone insane due to the cat fist training and lived in an insane frenzied state for the rest of his life.

The ladies had a varied reaction: some grew violently ill at the techniques described by Ranma, others got a raging battle aura and vowed to kill the fat panda.

Ranma just described the part of the girls who vied for his hand as a black and white blur crashed through the door and in a flash he was teleported away to some place that was beyond time as it was a pale grey.

* * *

In real time Genma Saotome stood in the room in panda form and transformed back to his human form which startled the people present in the room:

"UNGRATEFUL BOY NOW COME BACK WITH ME AND MARRY AKANE!! THE ORB SHOULD LET YOU COME WITH ME."

Then Genma Saotome picked up a black orb which pulsated with a dark shine. He put it somewhere on himself then turned invisible and was out of the room within a few seconds.

* * *

The people present were stunned for a small while their brains trying to process that their friend was kidnapped by his father. Then they recovered and all screamed vengeance. Leona was in the moment of nearly going into the Riot of Blood and Chizuru was looking at Ryouga with a look that said that he better go get Ranma or he would be hurt severely. Leona withdrew a small mobile telephone from her pants which she switched on and dialled a few numbers. After a few seconds and some beeping a male voice could be heard and asked who was calling. Leona responded:

"Hey dad could you please get some men over here. I am planning to get some hunting done and I need some help with it."

"Why do you need some help with hunting? Can't you just get a gun and shoot some wildlife?"

:"Daddy it's a man I am hunting please send Ralf or Clark here because we are going to track a stupid child abuser. Wait I'll get them myself."

With that she switched off her telephone and walked towards a tea cup which had water inside of it. Then she turned slowly into water and when she was entirely in the cup she was gone.

* * *

Leona appeared out of a cup of coffee which her father was drinking out which startled the man greatly. As soon as she had turned solid again she asked:

"Well daddy can I get my backup now. I think we need to hunt down a certain person who abused a child by throwing him into a pit full of cats when the kid was still six and thus making the kid go insane. Please let me go and deliver justice to the man Daddy. I won't kill him or something just roughen him up and then the rest of the girls will get their turn in punishment dealing."

Heidern turned his eye at his daughter and spoke:

"Rest of the girls?"

Leona turned a bright red and said to make her father more angry and to make sure that he sent the people she requested:

"Eh...Yes Daddy the guy who we are talking about is the father of my child."

_CRASH!!_.

With a crash Heidern fell to the floor unconscious about the shock Leona had induced to him about telling that she was pregnant. Then the door opened and Clark and Ralf walked inside:

"You wanted to see us Sir... Holy shit what happened to him?"

Leona looked at the two men and simply told them:

"I am pregnant and told Dad."

At that news both men fainted the shock being too great for their systems and their brains overloading as they processed that the Lieutenant was pregnant.  
  
When Leona had managed to revive all the men she told them it was a practical joke then her father asked her a question:

"You were joking about that. Is your virginity still intact?"

At that question Leona turned a bright red and began to stammer things which weren't heard by all present. When Heidern leaned closer he could hear some sentences and nearly fainted as she said that her master was so sexy and stuff. Heidern said at an icy tone:

"Who is your master you are talking about?"

Leona looked at her father and gulped as she realised that he had heard the last bit.Clark and Ralf looked at her and gave her a look that said explain. They were intrigued because their superior officer seemed to become so shy and such. She finally managed to get something out of her throat:

"My master is Orochi. I shall serve only him as my life is his and his life is mine to protect. And the fact that hew is a hunky guy doesn't do something to me not wanting to serve him."

At that revelation Heidern almost exploded in fury butr then he did a duob;le-take and said sl,lowly as to make sure he heard right:

"Orochi? Isn't he a god or something?"

Leona mumbled something ythat sounded like:

"More like a sex God."

Leona looked up and grabbed Ralf and Clark and turned into water with them and dragged them into the coffee cup the coffee gone cold long ago.

They landed a few streets away from the Tendo Dojo and Leona spoke first:

"Follow me to where the bastard lives!"

Ralf and Clark agreed and quickly gathered all their possession including their rifles and a few grenades.

* * *

In the meanwhile Iori and Nodoka were already on their way to the Tendo Dojo having been informed by a distraught Kula about what had happened. Iori was laughing maniacally as he thought about the torture he was thinking of having Genma undergo. Nodoka was just brandishing the Yagami Katana and hoped that her son was okay.

Ranma was standing in a grey plain where nothing could be seen except dull greyness. Then Orochi came into his mind:

"Are you bored? I think I know where we are. This is called an orb of enslavement which makes the person trapped within obey any order the possessor of the Orb wants to. Due to our power we aren'tr affected but from what I can feel the man who is carrying this has a great amount of greed within him and he wants you to marry Akane."

Ranma smirked:

"Let's let him meet the Demon shall we?"

Orochi and Ranma laughed maniacal as Ranma turned into his Demon form with his wings flapping slightly and the Pentagram was flaring red and black on his stomach. Ranma's entire form was obscured by purple flames and his pants turned black. Ranma let oput a horrifying laugh which shook the plain. Then a bright light summoned Ranma and he was once again back at the Tendo Dojo and was now wearing a black tuxedo. Ranma was being yelled at by his father which he tuned out and just looked at something whiuch wouldn't irk him. Ranma looked around and looked directly at Kyo Kusanagi. Kyo was staring at Ranma with wonderment and surprise. Ranma mouthed:

"Why are you here?"

And Kyo just replied:

"I was asked to be here by my uncle Soun. He said there was going to be a marriage and that there were free drinks. I couldn't resist such an invitation. Now tell me what you are doing here."

* * *

Before Ranma could speak several figures burst through the door and a few metres away from Ranma they stopped. They were several females who immediately got Ranma and in a dust cloud that mysteriously appeared they managed to get Ranma out of the tuxedo and changed into a pair of his regular clothes. Ranma looked at the females who were panting due to having dressed him within an extremely short time. He looked at Kyo who was looking with his mouth open at the females and as a roar of fury sounded through the house the two men that were currently holding rifles against Genma's head and looked evil to the balding Martial Artist. In reality they were pissed at Genma. Leona smiled at Ranma and gave the two soldiers a command:

"Ralf, Clark get the moron out there and hurt him as much as you can. Until he can't walk anymore I don't want to see you."

Clark Saluted and Ralf and he carried the man outside of the room and within a few seconds a few shots were heard together with cries of agony. Then more cries sounded as loud pounding came from the outside.

Soon both men came out and asked where the man's room was. They had a Present for the guy. Ranma told them and they went upstairs only to hear some pained cries come out of a bedroom.

* * *

Nabiki was now whimpering in pain as a huge dildo was shoved in her ass. She let out a scream of pain as her sister pinched her nipples. She heard someone move outside the bedroom and tried to scream for help but couldn't due to a gag being placed in her mouth by her sister.

* * *

Ralf peeked into the room and looked directly at the scene of Akane and Nabiki. Then he slowly tenured green and his head was retracted very quickly and some retching sounds were heard. Nabiki heard a male voice ask what was wrong:

"Yo Ralf can you tell me why you are now throwing up all over the floor? I doubt the people living in this house would like to clean it up."

Then the man who stuck his head inside answered:  
  
"Look inside and try not to retch."

* * *

Akane didn't seem to have heard the men as she quickly continued her torture on her sister. Clark's head came through the door crack and he looked at the scene only to retract the heads quickly and a muffled conversation to occur between the two men.

* * *

Ralf turned to Clark:

"Shall we rescue the poor girl. She didn't seem to be happy being fucked by that other girl. Shall we?"

Clark nodded and they burst through the door and immediately disabled Akane by grabbing her naked form and crushing her ribs forcing the girl to release all air in her lungs and let her become unconscious. The two men walked over to Nabiki and began to free her from all the sex toys she had on and in her. Ralf winced as Nabiki flinched as a gain Dildo was pulled out of her ass and let out a large scream.

* * *

As soon as Nabiki was freed she darted from the room to her room to put on some decent clothing. She appeared again fully clothed in clothes that showed off her body to the two men. With a shy smile she said:

"Thanks for rescuing me from my sister. She had been on me for almost a day. I hope I don't have to do something like that again."

* * *

With that she went downstairs where Ranma was now currently sitting with Leona in his lap and stroking her hair while sounds of excessive violence sounded from outside followed by the occasional light flash or sounds of burning flesh. The smell of burned fur and flesh hung in the air and Nabiki.

* * *

Ralf and Clark came downstairs after doing a little present making in the room Genma was staying in. They both smiled and as they entered the room they saw Leona sitting in Ranma's lap. They both took in the scene of a happy Leona and decided that it was time for a little nap and fainted.

After a few minutes they were awoken by a splash of water on their faces and both looked into the face of Nabiki who was looking at them worrid.

Leona had left Ranma's lap and looked at the two men and at Nabiki. Then a plan formed into her mind which made a smirk blossom on her face which was normally serene but now looked demonic.

* * *

Ranma had gone outside only to come face to face with a sharpened cane which was aimed at his heart. Ranma shattered the cane and suddenly found out that he couldn't move an inch. From the shadows two people stepped and one had purple hair and the other was about the size of a monkey:

"Well Demon. Now we are going to drain you of your power and uyse it to strengthen our tribe. Behold the crystal of draining."

With that she pressed a scarlet gem to Raqnma's chest and it started to glow with an eerie light and a growl came from Ranma's throat:

"GRAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

Shampoo spoke up:

"Demon be drained quickly great grandmother. Now we strengthen Tribe wioth Demon Power. Yes?"

* * *

Ranma stood in the space of his mind and talked with Orochi:

"I feel so strange. Like there is a fire burning within me and waiting to be released. I feel such great hatred for humans. How...Can...I...Stop...This?"

The last words he spoke with great difficulty as his hair turned white and Orochi managed to say before Ranma went out of his mind:

"You are going into the Riot of the blood by the crystal which is draining away some of my power making human and my blood mix causing you to go Berserk. Try to resist its lure. Wait a sec. Let your anger loose on the Amazons. They deserve it as for making us go into the Riot."

With that Ranma left the plane of his mind.

* * *

"GRAAAAAHHH!!

With that roar a great amount of blood started to pour out of his mouth and turning into steam. Ranma´s eyes glazed over and the Orochi Tattoo on his chest began to glow brightly scorching away all clothing. Slowly eight Dragon heads were formed of Orochi fire and formed an aura of flames around Ranma.

The fighting had stopped as soon as Ranma let out the first roar and most people made sure they were out of the area before Ranma got into the Riot fully. Clark picked up Nabiki and Ralf made sure to pick up their gear before hightailing out of the house and out of the immediate vicinity.

Kula, Beryl, Mai, Shermie, Ranko, Vice, Mature and Hinako got away as fast as they could as they saw that their master was no longer in control of his body.

The weather changed drastically and a storm brew above the heads of Cologne and Shampoo and Ranma. Lightning flashed over the sky and the Dragon heads retracted into Ranma again but not before Ranma let out a chilling roar which made the wizened and old Matriarch of the Amazon's shiver in fright as the sheer power within it was easily spotted.

* * *

Then Ranma lifted his head which had been bowed to the floor the entire time and Cologne could see eyes which were completely white and glowing with power barely contained within them. Cologne then got the Crystal off of Ranma´s chest and grabbed shampoo and pogo-ed away. Ranma let out a roar and followed destroying roofs as he ran over them. Ranma quickly got to Cologne and with a blast of purple fire managed to incinerate the staff. Then an item was thrown at him and he felt a sense of displacement landing on a dirt floor within a hut which apparently stood in the Amazon village.

Cologne looked at Ranma with hatred and said:

"There are too many of us Demon. You can never win against all of us."

:"GRAAAAAAHHHH!!!!"

With that Ranma released an intense column of purple fire which incinerated the hut and everything in a circle of ten yards.

When Ranma looked around he saw warriors coming at him and with a blast of purple fire he incinerated them. They kept on coming and Ranma went from using flames to using hand to hand combat against them ripping with his claw like hand s through skin and bones with ease.

* * *

On a hill a few kilometres away from the Amazon Village Prince Herb was watching the Amazon Village with interest as he noticed that there seemed to be some kind of commotion there. He teleported over there using his Ki and came on a battlefield laying full of dead amazons with more coming at a lone figure which was surrounded by purple flames.

Herb took a better look at the figure which appeared to be a man with white hair and an animal like movement for killing. Suddenly Herb was reminded of a young boy who had defeated him once and to his morbid fear he saw Ranma tear off the head of and Amazon while yowling like a wild animal. Herb recognised the energy on which Ranma drew. It was so much like his own but a lot more powerful. It seemed like Ranma was directly drawing upon the Great Demon God Orochi who had given birth to the dragons.

* * *

Ranma slashed and burned through the Amazons who attacked until he came to Shampoo. With a look of extreme loathing he looked upon her and promptly ripped through her body with his claws and lifting her up to look into his face. Then with a clear voice he said:

"You said you could enslave me with your petty tricks didn't you Amazon? Well you failed. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA."

Ranma startled laughing and suddenly stopped and got a look of extreme satisfaction on his face:

"Well Amazon I think you are to be released from this world."

With that Ranma started to glow and fiery ten drills of purple fire rose around Ranma and he spoke two words:

_"Orochi's Damnation"_

With that a giant shockwave of power came from Orochi and as the Am,azon was hit with it her body dissolved into nothingness. Nothing reminded of that Shampoo had ever existed. Then with a huge blast of purple fire Ranma killed all remaining Amazons.

* * *

Then a voice came from somewhere behind him which startled Herb:

"Did you know that that boy wields the same power Orochi does? If I am not mistaken he now is Orochi and into a berserker rage. Oh look at that. There are strangely dressed school girls standing around him and giving a speech of some kind."

Saffron stood behind Herb and looked at the girl wearing a fuku giving a speech about love and justice:

* * *

"For all that you killed we shall deliver our justice. Because we are the Sailor Senshi."

With that the Sailor Senshi launched their attacks and Ranma absorbed all of them. Haruka seemed to take this as an insult and assaulted him with her space sword. She cut Ranma and gloated at being able to hurt the monster. Ranma turned to her and gave a small yowl to the blond woman.

Then he disappeared from view and Haruka felt a sharp pain in her gut and saw that Ranma´s fist was embedded in it. Ranma proceeded to give the Sailor Senshi a beating they woulkdn´t soon forget. Soon the only one standing and being able to do some Damage was Sailor Pluto who foresaw all attacks of Ranma and teleported away when he attacked her.

* * *

Ranma still in his Riot summoned up some power he had and suddenly felt his conscience returning to him and didn't feel any remorse for the Sailor Senshi. He summoned up the Black Crystal and pressed it to his chest and then attacked Setsuna who was hit by his attacks as the crystal exuded so much Chaos it was impossible to foresee the attacks.

Ranma got the Black Crystal off of his chest and took it in his hand and held down Sailor Pluto who was struggling in his grip. He noticed that she had great breasts. They were quite large and felt soft but at the moment he didn't take much notice of it. He thrust the Black Crystal into Setsuna's chest which made the woman gasp with surprise and shudder as Dark power flooded through her. Within a few seconds her Fuku changed to black and it gained a slightly longer skirt and the time key's head changed to become a ruby knob which shone with an eerie light.

* * *

Setsuna stood up and looked at her former friends:

"Worthless humans. To think that I once sided with your silly Queen. She had enslaved me. Master will eradicate you. DEAD SCREAM" 

With that she shot a ball of Darkness at the Senshi who teleported back to Japan by using the Ginzuisho. Setsuna turned to Ranma:

"Master how can I serve you. As Guardian of the time gates I give you the power over time. To your will it twists and turns."

* * *

Ranma laughed and teleported to the time gates. Then with a fierce yell he struck the wooden door which controlled the time flow and Ranma burst through the door after three hits.

Ranma was surrounded by the ageless time and he absorbed it all greedily the Gates powers beginning to flow within him and he felt his power triple as he knew past present and future. HE knew when the Vietnam war was fought. He knew what had happened to King Arthur. He knew why the Queen of the Silver Millenium hated him. He knew why he had failed to defeat the Shingi Trioca. He knew all things that had happened in the past and learnerd from them.

Then he teleported away and stood before Setsuna:

* * *

"I will use you as I see fit. You are now my servant Setsuna Meiou. You shall become my hakkeshu of Time and become one of my prime servants. As long as you serve me with devotion it may include some other benefits for you. I want those Senshi taken out but I don't want it done discreetly. They must be defeated in public so the world will know that Orochi is the strongest of the world."

Setsuna nodded and said: "Yes Master" and teleported together with Ranma to the Yagaqmi Manor. Saffron and Herb took a look at each other and said:

"Shall we follow him?"

Both nodded and began to run and fly towards Japan.

* * *

Another Chapter finished. I suddenly got a huge surge of inspiration and this is what became of it. Hope yuou all lkike it. If I get more then hundred reviews on this I will try to see if I get more inspiration on this but I doubt that it will be getting another chapter soon. I am rather busy right now with all the school work I have to do so I can't dedicate much time to writing. Setsuna has entered the crowd people and that bring a new set of trouble and Chaos.

Watch as Genma gets beaten up more. Watch as Ralf and Clark are being under the intense look of Nabs. Watch as Leona and the rest of the girls manage to get Ranma in a room with all of them. Watch as Ranma struggles to try and kill the senshi. Watch as there will be some lesbian bashing.(Don't know if its about Haruka and Michiru or Akane)

PLEASE REVIEW THIS FIC  
  
JUST PRESS THE SMALL BUTTON WHICH SAYS THAT YOU CAN REVIEW IT.

constructive comments are read and processed by me. Flames will be burned by Orochi fire. 

Quote Iori Yagami:

**Asobi wa, owari da! Shine!" **  
_"Playtime is over! Die!"_

_That's it for now. I hope you all, enjoyed it. I did anyway. I play Capcom Vs SNK 2 on the Xbox and Iori Yagami is one of my favourite players. I just like the guy in his Riot and in hbis normal form. The guy is fascinating. Kyo Kusanagi and Iori jhave a cool scene when they see each other in the game. When they fight its often that I win just because I play quite good. _

Hope you all liked it and PLEASE review


End file.
